The Four: The Beginning
by Flameheart of Thunderclan
Summary: ' The frost will rage through the clans... And only the silver, spot, mud, and flame can save them all.' Six kits have been born and a new prophecy arises. Will the silver, spot, mud, and flame save the clans... Or will they all perish by the frost? Part 1. Sorry suck at summaries but it's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice: Lilypaw

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black and white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes Apprentice: Seedpaw

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Cherrypaw- ginger she-cat

Molepaw- brown and cream tom

Lilypaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Seedpaw- golden brown she-cat

Queens (she-cats expecting of nursing kits)

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Ivypool- silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Kits

Flamekit- ginger tabby she-kit with a black tail tip and green eyes

Silverkit- gray tabby she-kit with amber eyes

Muddykit- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Spottedkit- brown and ginger patches and ice blue eyes

Frostkit- white she-kit with green eyes

Petalkit- gray she-kit with white patches and sky blue eyes

Snowkit- white tom with blue eyes

Dewkit- gray tom with amber eyes

Amberkit- tortoiseshell she-kit with amber eyes

Elders (retired warriors)

Purdy- plump old tabby former loner

Shadowclan

Leader Blackstar- white tom with black front paws

Deputy Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Medicine Cat Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Warriors

Crowfrost- black and white tom

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Apprentice Grasspaw

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Ferrerclaw- black and gray tom Apprentice Spikepaw

Pinenose- black she-cat

Stoatfur- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Apprentices

Grasspaw- pale brown tabby she-cat

Spikepaw- dark brown tom

Queens

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Dawnpelt- cream furred she-cat

Elders

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

Oakfur- small brown tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Windclan

Leader Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy Harespring- brown and white tom Apprentice Slightpaw

Medicine Cat Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

Warriors

Crowfeather- dark gray tom Apprentice Featherpaw

Nightcloud- black she-cat Apprentice Hootpaw

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice Oatpaw

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

Furzepelt- gray and white she-cat

Crouchfoot- ginger tom

Larkwing- pale brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices

Slightpaw- black tom with flash of white on his chest

Featherpaw- gray tabby she-cat

Hootpaw- dark gray tom

Oatpaw- pale brown tabby tom

Queens

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Elders

Whiskernose- light brown tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Riverclan

Leader Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy Reedwhisker- black tom Apprentice Lizardpaw

Medicine Cats Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

Warriors

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom Apprentice Havenpaw

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice Perchpaw

Shimmerpelt- silver she-cat

Lakeheart- gray tabby she-cat

Heronwing- dark gray and black tom

Apprentices

Lizardpaw- light brown tom

Havenpaw- black and white she-cat

Perchpaw- gray and white she-cat

Queens

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Petalfur- gray and white she-cat

Elders

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Rushtail- light brown tabby tom

Cats outside the Clans

Smoky- muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Coriander- tortoiseshell and white she-cat who lives with Smoky


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

It was a warm, green-leaf day. _Jayfeather_ padded through the forest, breathing in the scents in search of the herb, marigold. _Five moons since The Great Battle against the Dark Forest and Thunderclan is recovering strongly. _Jayfeather thought to himself, pride rushing through him at the thought of his clan. Jayfeather flicked his tail in satisfaction as he picked up the smell of the marigold and followed it.

He froze and _pricked_ his ears, listening intently. He heard the pounding of frantic pawsteps against the forest floor a moment before he was bowled over. Jayfeather yowled in surprise and immediately got back to his paws, shaking leaves and twigs from his pelt.

"I'm so sorry, Jayfeather! But this is important!" the cat- who Jayfeather regonized as Bumblestripe- panted heavily.

Jayfeather growled," And what was so important that you had to knock me over?"

Bumblestripe paused to catch his breath before answering. " I-it's Dovewing... I think she's having her kits!"

"Come on, then! We must get back to camp and quickly," Jayfeather snapped impatiently.

Soon, Jayfeather was racing back to camp, Bumblestripe right behind him. In moments they reached the bramble tunnel and Jayfeather burst into camp. He headed straight for his den and was collecting the herbs he'd need for the task when a cat entered the den. It was Amberkit, one of Brightheart's kits who seemed interested in becoming a medicine cat.

" Do you need any help, Jayfeather?" the little she-kit mewed, tone hopeful.

Jayfeather replyed, " Yes, actually could you find a stick in camp that Dovewing can bite down on?"

" Yes, Jayfeather," Amberkit meowed then raced away.

Jayfeather had just finished getting the needed herbs when Foxleap entered the medicine den. " Ivypool is having her kits!" Foxleap wailed in fear and concern for his mate.

'Great! Two she-cats at once!' Jayfeather thought to himself in irritation and feeling overwhelmed at the task. He sighed and though he hated to admit it, he would need his mother, Leafpool to help him.

He ordered Foxleap to go fetch Leafpool before bounding towards the nursery.

...

It was dusk by the time the kitting was over and Jayfeather was exhausted. He allowed Bumblestripe to enter the nursery to visit Dovewing. He sat by the entrance and watched Bumblestripe approach Dovewing.

" They're beautiful!" Bumblestripe breathed then turned to gaze at his mate. " Have you thought of names for them yet?"

Dovewing pointed to a ginger she-kit with a black tail tip. " I was thinking Flamekit for this one. In honor of Firestar."

Bumblestripe nodded in agreement and used his tail tip to point to a small gray she-kit with silver stripes. " How about Silverkit for this one?"

Dovewing purred and turned to look at a brown tabby tom. " Muddykit?" She asked.

"Wonderful," Bumblestripe murmured. Then he looked at the last kit, a brown tom with ginger splotches. " I like Spottedkit since he has ginger spots," Bumblestripe looked to see if Dovewing accepted.

" I like it," she purred lovingly. She and Bumblestripe gazed at their kits, eyes full of love. " Welcome to Thunderclan, my kits," they whispered.

Bumblestripe nuzzled Dovewing. " Get some rest, my love." Then he padded out of the den. Foxleap instantly rushed inside to see the kits.

He gazed at them with warmth and love. Foxleap turned his attention to Ivypool as she spoke. " I've already thought of names for them," she yawned sleepily.

" Let's hear them then," Foxleap prompted her gently. Ivypool pointed to a white she-kit and mewed, " I was thinking Frostkit." At Foxleap's approving nod she pointed at the second one with her nose and suggested," How about Petalkit?"

Foxleap gazed gently at the gray she-kit with ginger patches and purred loudly. " Those are perfect names." He touched noses with her and said 'goodnight' before backing out of the den. Jayfeather heard murmured congratulations to the two toms as they headed to the warriors den.

He jerked his head at a familiar sweet scent. ' Cinderpelt?' he thought questioningly. He was soon answered by a smooth voice. ' The frost will rage through the clans... And only the silver, spot, mud, and flame can save them all.'

Then, he felt her presence leave. ' WAIT! What does that even mean?!' Jayfeather thought in exasperation. But it was no use. The former medicine cat had left. He sighed and stared at the newborn kits. ' The prophecy certainly couldn't have meant them could it? I mean, for Starclan's sake, they're only kits!' he wondered, frustrated. He shrugged his shoulders and trudged back to his den with his tail drooping, all thoughts on the prophecy.

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction and I just got an account. So I'd like to know what you all think. If you would why don't you review? Thoughts and criticism is accepted. But please nothing too harsh! (:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

Flamekit wriggled and squeaked in protest as a paw prodded her side. She had just been taking a nap and was having a good dream.

" Silverkit! Leave Flamekit alone!" Flamekit heard her mother, Dovewing, scold her sister firmly but gently.

Silverkit sighed. " But I want her to open her eyes and then we could go outside..."

Flamekit felt a flash of curiosity. ' what does the outside look like anyway?' She wondered to herself. Flamekit decided to open her eyes and struggled as she did.

"Whoa..." She breathed in awe. The nursery was bigger than she thought it'd be! Her sister noticed her at that moment.

"Dovewing!" Silverkit squeaked in excitement," Her eyes are finally open!"

Dovewing gazed at her kit with joy and pride in her green eyes.

Her brothers, Muddykit and Spottedkit, were squirming next to their sisters and mother. Flamekit looked at her sister and meowed, " I thought their eyes were open,too."

Silverkit shuffled her paws in embarrassment and muttered, " I was planning on persuading them to open their eyes as well." Flamekit purred in amusement then helped her sister in getting Muddykit and Spottedkit to open their eyes. Muddykit shared his sister's amber eyes while Spottedkit had icy blue eyes. ' I wonder what color my eyes are.' Flamekit looked at Silverkit and asked awkwardly, " Err, Silverkit? What color are my eyes?"

Her sister examined Flamekit's eyes for a moment then mewed, " A forest green."

Flamekit nodded her thanks. Suddenly, they heard a voice say, " Would you guys like to play?"

Flamekit's turned her head to see an elegant gray she- kit with white patches and sky blue eyes.

" Who are you?" Spottedkit asked suspiciously. Flamekit noticed right away that her brother was protective of his siblings and he glowered at the kit with open hostility.

The kit seemed surprised by his behavior but mewed," My name is Petalkit."

" And my name is Frostkit." a white she-kit with green eyes sniffed haughtily. Flamekit's already didn't like Frostkit. She seemed bossy and rude. Petalkit turned her kind blue eyes back to the kits. " So do you want to play?" The kits glanced at Dovewing who nodded her approval. Flamekit's and her littermates nodded their heads vigorously.

" Then stop standing there and come on! Let's go explore the camp!" Frostkit huffed impatiently. She caught her sister's glare and muttered a quick apology before scampering to the tunnel entrance. Frostkit flicked her tail, signaling them to follow her. Flamekit's saw Petalkit roll her eyes and saw a flash of annoyance in the blue depths.

Flamekit instantly felt sympathetic for the she-kit. 'She must get this a lot .' Flamekit stated at her with understanding before following Silverkit and Spottedkit, Muddykit and Petalkit not far behind. The kits scrambled to exit the nursery, tumbling over one another in a flurry of legs and tails. Finally they reached the opening of the tunnel.

In their excitement, the kits raced from the tunnel. Their excited squeaks faded as they all ran into the haunches of a giant silver tom with dark stripes.

Annnnnnd done! What'd ya think? Review and remember criticism is accepted so long as it isn't too mean. I already have plans for the next chapter so an update will come soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2  
The tom whirled on the quaking kits and glared at them, eyes flickering with annoyance. Flamekit whimpered in fear. She stole a glance at the other kits and noticed they had similar reactions. All except Spottedkit and Frostkit. Spottedkit gazed at the mysterious tom with a protective look while Frostkit simply sat and had a look of defiance in her gaze, tail flicking irritably. The tom growled," Watch where you're going, kits!"  
Silverkit squeaked and hid behind Spottedkit, who stepped forward to defend his littermates. His fur bristled and his tiny face was contorted into a snarl. He took another defensive step in front of the kits, so he was between the tom and the other shivering kits.  
"If you so much as lay a single claw on one of my littermates or friends, I'll shred you!" Spottedkit snarled, giving emphasis by unsheathing his tiny, thorn-sharp claws.  
There was a flicker of surprise at Spottedkit's threat. Suddenly, the tom broke into a deep, rumbling purr. "Well! Look who finally decided to come out of the nursery!" He mewed warmly, gently nuzzling Flamekit. Flamekit and Silverkit shared a surprised glance at the change of attitude in the tom toward the kits.  
Spottedkit looked confused and showed it in the slight shuffle of his paws. " I'm sorry but who are you?" Muddykit meowed uncertainly.  
The tom seemed hurt but he quickly shrugged it off." I am your father, Flamekit, Spottedkit, Silverkit, and Muddykit. My name is Bumblestripe."  
Muddykit tilted his head to the side before asking," So... You're our father?"  
Before Bumblestripe could answer a reply, Silverkit piped up," Is that why we look so much alike?" She twisted around to gaze at her beautiful silver stripes.  
" Yes,Silverkit. It is," Bumblestripe purred in amusement.  
Flamekit turned her attention to the nursery as the entrance rustled and Dovewing and Ivypool exited. " I see you kits have met your father. Are you having fun?" Dovewing inquired her kits. They all responded with an eager nod.  
" Good! Now I can have some time away from you all!" Ivypool exclaimed. At first, Flamekit was hurt by the remark and saw Petalkit looked the same. But then she saw the good natured glimmer in her eyes and twitched her tail tip good naturedly.  
"Come on! Let's go see if one of the apprentices will show us the camp!" Spottedkit mewled, all aggression gone like dew on a sunny day. Flamekit scampered after the other kits, Silverkit and Petalkit at her side. As they approached the apprentices' den, a golden brown apprentice stepped out and stretched.  
She greeted the kits warmly. When they asked her if she could show them around camp she instantly agreed, starting with the apprentices' den.

By the time they finished exploring the camp with the apprentice, Seedpaw, it was sundown. Their mothers called them in the nursery.  
" But," Flamekit paused to open her jaws wide in a yawn, " it's not even dark out and I'm not tired!"  
The rest of the kits joined Flamekit in protesting but exhaustion won them over and they curled into the warm nest. Soon they were all breathing softly, a sign they were sleeping contentedly.

Hey guys! Another chapter done. I'm planning on having some apprentices made next chapter and warriors made in the next 2-3 chapters. I'd like at least 3 reviews before I post the next chapter on your thoughts and criticism on what could be better. Thanks and until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

It was one moon later. Flamekit sighed and thought to herself,' _Six moons is taking too long to come.' _Silverkit shot her an understanding glance. There was an apprentice ceremony at sundown and Flamekit and the others were both excited and sad that their denmates were moving to the apprentices den.

Flamekit suddenly perked up as she had an idea. She raced from the nursery and returned a moment with a mossball. She smirked mischievously and flung the ball of moss... Right onto Frostkit's head. She looked outraged as the kits burst into fits of laughter.

"Y-yo-you should h-have seen the l-look on your face!" Petalkit giggled. She tried to keep a straight face as Frostkit shook her head violently to get the moss off and glared at her sister. Frostkit soon broke into a smile and huffed, " Well... I GUESS it was pretty funny."

Flamekit gathered the scattered remains of the mossball and reformed it. " How about we play mossball until the ceremony?" She suggested. Spottedkit and Muddykit instantly agreed. Frostkit and Petalkit exchanged uncertain glances before reluctantly agreeing to playing the game with their friends. They played until sunhigh but grew bored with the game.

" I know!" Frostkit began enthusiastically," Let's play leaders!"

Flamekit nodded her head and mewed," Ok!" Before leaping onto a stone. "I am Flamestar of Thunderclan!"

" I am Spottedstar of Shadowclan!"

" Petalstar of Windclan!"

"Silverstar of Riverclan!"

" I am Muddypelt! Loyal deputy of Flamestar!"

" And I am Frostfang! Deputy of Silverstar!"

At that moment, Snowkit, Amberkit, and Dewkit appeared. " Can we play this last game with you?" Snowkit asked hopefully.

" Sure!" they all exclaimed to the soon to be apprentices.

"Then I am Snowclaw! Deputy of Spottedstar!"

" I'm Dewdrop! Deputy of Petalstar!"

" And I am Ambercloud! Medicine cat of all clans!"

The other kits looked at her strangely except Dewkit and Snowkit. Amberkit shuffled her paws and muttered, " It's the only other spot there isn't any other deputy spots."

The kits nodded, understanding what she meant while Dewkit and Snowkit glanced at each other then Amberkit knowingly. Flamekit caught the glance and thought,' What's up with them?' But before she could dwell on it more Spottedkit, 'No Spottedstar.' She corrected herself quickly. Spottedstar trotted up to her and squeaked," Flamestar! Windclan is attacking and we are outnumbered! You must help us!"

Flamestar gazed at Spottedstar before saying with an air of authority," Let me discuss this with my deputy." She bounded towards Muddypelt. " What do you think, Muddypelt?" She whispered.

He paused before meowing," We should go and help Shadowclan defeat Windclan!" Flamestar nodded her approval and turned towards Spottedstar. " We will come and help your clan."

" Thank you, Flamestar! All of Shadowclan thanks you!" He dipped his head respectively before racing to 'Petalstar' of Windclan.

Petalstar and Spottedstar started wrestling with each other while Flamestar and Muddypelt double teamed against Dewdrop.

" Don't worry Windclan! Riverclan is here to help you with these Thunderclan and Shadowclan flea-bags!" Silverstar crowed, racing into the tussle along with Frostfang. Snowclaw, Spottedstar's deputy, went against Frostfang while Flamestar broke away from her battle with Dewdrop to attack Silverstar.

Soon, Spottedstar had Petalstar pinned and Flamestar had Silverstar held down despite her struggles to get free. Frostfang and Dewdrop wailed," Please! Spare our leaders and we will leave you in peace!"

Spottedstar and Flamestar allowed Petalstar and Silverstar to stand back up and they scowled at the Thunderclan and Shadowclan leaders before admitting their defeat. The kits sat down and started grooming their pelts.

It was nearly sundown and the kits still had time so they began discussing what they thought their warrior names would be.

" I hope mine is something like Muddywater."

Frostkit wrinkled her nose at Muddykit. " What kind of name is Muddywater?" she sniffed disdainfully.

" A warrior name that's what!" Muddykit snapped angrily.

" Well I hope mine is Frostcloud or Frostleaf. Those sound like cool names." Frostkit shrugged her shoulders.

" Well I want mind to be Spottedfur." Spottedkit puffed out his chest and the kits rolled their eyes.

" That sounds like a good name but I want mine to be Silversky!" Silverkit tilted her head back to look at the sky.

" I like the name Dewstorm." Dewkit mewed.

Snowkit meowed," How does Snowstorm sound?"

" It sounds good maybe that'll be your warrior name. But I kind of like the name Petalblossom." Petalkit closed her eyes thoughtfully.

Amberkit looked like she was deep in thought before replying," I hope my name is Ambercloud like how it was in leaders."

The kits turned to Flamekit. She squirmed uncomfortably at being the center of attention. " What about you, Flamekit?" Frostkit seemed to sneer, as if she thought Flamekit didn't have an idea for a name for herself. Petalkit glared and nudged Frostkit roughly.

Frostkit stumbled but regained her footing, shooting venom at her sister with her eyes.

Flamekit answered slowly," I hope my warrior name is Flametail."

The kits nodded and Snowkit gazed at her with an emotion in his eyes that Flamekit didn't know. " That's an awesome name..." Snowkit murmured. Dewkit snickered and seemed to know what it was his brother was feeling.

It frustated Flamekit that she didn't know but she kept her jaws shut. At that moment, Bramblestar leaped onto Highrock.

" Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Hey guys! I lied. I couldn't wait for 3 reviews so I just went ahead and wrote it. But thanks for the reviews *cough cough * there were none * cough cough * but come on why don't you review? Give thoughts, complements, critisicm etc. Next chapter will be the apprentice ceremony and I made this chapter super long! I'm going to try making more this long. Until next time! (:


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

At Bramblestar's summoning yowl, the clan began to gather together and gaze up expectantly. Once everycat was there, Bramblestar started the ceremony.

" We have gathered here today to make three kits apprentices." He looked at Snowkit, Amberkit,and Dewkit who were quivering in excitement. " These kits have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become apprentices of this clan."

" Snowkit until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Icecloud. Icecloud you were trained well by Whitewing and Brackenfur and I hope you will pass down all that you know onto Snowpaw."

Icecloud and Snowpaw touch noses then go sit down to watch the rest of the ceremony.

" Dewkit until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Dewpaw. Your mentor will be Berrynose. Berrynose I taught you well when you were my apprentice and I hope you pass down all I taught you onto young Dewpaw."

The two toms touched noses then went to sit by Icecloud and Snowpaw.

" Amberkit. Is it your wish to become a medicine cat and learn their ways?" Bramblestar asked.

" It is," Amberkit mewed confidently.

Bramblestar nodded and continued," Then until you earn your full medicine cat name, you will be known as Amberpaw. Your mentor will be Jayfeather."

' So THAT'S what they knew about,' Flamekit thought in surprise.

" Snowpaw, Dewpaw, Amberpaw! Snowpaw, Dewpaw, Amberpaw!" The clan chanted the new apprentices names and when the cheering died down they went to congratulate the siblings.

" Congratulations guys!" Flamekit mewed cheerfully. Then her ears and tail drooped. " But I'm gonna really miss you all..."

Dewpaw looked at her sympathetically and said, " Hey... It's ok. And in just five moons you'll be joining us!"

' Yeah in five moons!' She muttered to herself then forced a smile. Flamekit said a hasty 'goodbye' before trudging over to Silverkit.

The she-kit was looking at Dewpaw longingly. " You like him, don't you?" Flamekit murmured softly. Silverkit jumped in surprise. When she recovered from her surprise, her shoulders sagged.

" Yes, I do..." Silverkit whispered so softly Flamekit had to prick her ears and lean forward to hear her response. She glanced at Snowpaw and instantly understood what her sister was going through.

" I know how you feel," Flamekit whispered back, sadness glimmering in her eyes. Silverkit gazed at her and mewed softly," Snowpaw?" Flamekit nodded her head numbly. She watched as Snowpaw whisked into the apprentices den.

Silverkit nudged her and had a mischievous look. " You know," Silverkit mewed slyly," I think he likes you back."

Flamekit had a bewildered look on her face as she exclaimed," What makes you say that?!"

Silverkit rolled her eyes." Don't you ever see the way he looks at you? I mean for Starclan's sake don't be mouse-brained!"

Flamekit reflected on the way Snowpaw used to gaze at her. ' Was that... Love in his gaze?' She wondered silently. She pondered this until her mother called her in to sleep. And that night, her dreams were filled with images of Snowpaw.

... ( Two moon time skip)

Flamekit sat near the entrance to the nursery grooming herself. She yelped as she was knocked over. She glared at Frostkit as she struggled back to her paws.

"Frostkit! I almost had my fur groomed! What was that for?!" Flamekit hissed angrily.

Frostkit sniffed and tossed her head." Well then maybe you shouldn't be somewhere your pretty little pelt can get dirty now should you?" Frostkit sneered in mock concern.

"What are you talking about? My pretty pelt? Where did that come from?" Flamekit questioned, confused as to why her friend was acting this way.

"Hmmm well let's see here FLAMEKIT," Frostkit spat her name as if it was crowfood," Everycat thinks you're so perfect and pretty and flawless!" Frostkit snarled each word.

"Do you have bees in your brain? No cat here thinks that and if my mother thinks that it's because she's my mother!" Flamekit snapped at the ill-tempered Frostkit. Her friend had been like this ever since a moon ago. She had gone from regular Frostkit to the jealous and rude Frostkit standing before her.

( Flashback to a moon ago )

" Hey Flamekit," Snowpaw mewed shyly.

" Hi Snowpaw! How's training going?" Flamekit gazed into Snowpaw's blue eyes.

" It's going great... can I tell you something?" Snowpaw seemed nervous.

" Of course you can, Snowpaw," Flamekit's eyes were swimming with confusion at his sudden nervousness.

Snowpaw leaned forward towards her ear." Did you know that your fur looks beautiful in the sunlight and your green eyes are equally beautiful?" he whispered then raced out of camp before she could reply.

Flamekit stood there with her jaw hanging open. Only then did she notice Frostkit and from the look on her face, she had heard what Snowpaw said to her.

( End of flashback )

Flamekit whirled on Frostkit, her face twisted into a scowl.

" Is this about what Snowpaw said to me that day? Great Starclan! Are you really jealous just because he has a crush on me?!" Flamekit growled.

Frostkit's eyes flashed. " Yes actually cause that shows just what I told you." her mew was confident.

Flamekit reeled back in shock and shook her head. This was not the Frostkit she once knew. Flamekit got up and walked away from a seething Frostkit.

Well that's another chapter done! Next chapter there might be a warrior ceremony... Or there might not! So what do you guys think about Snow&amp;Flame and Silver&amp;Dew? I personally like the pairs and might have their relationships go strong if you guys think so. Why don't you give your opinion in a lovely review? Along with criticism and thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys... No reviews? I've had this story not too long but I expected at least ONE review by now. Honestly, the only reason I haven't deleted this fanfiction yet is because I like writing and am enjoying writing. But if I don't get a review soon, I might not write Book 2. So if you don't mind I'd like a review just one little review even if it just says a simple 'good story'. Please? (: And also if you do review I want to know if the story seems a little rushed so that if it is I can slow it down a bit and also tell what you'd like to see in the next chapter! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I wasn't going to update today because I was feeling a bit... Discouraged because if the lack if reviews but I'd like to give a VERY big thank you to Shira the Mage for being my first reviewer and giving me some inspiration to write my next and newest chapter! (:

**Shira the Mage- Thanks for being my first reviewer! Your review did make my day!(: And I thought my story was a little rushed some way either with the Snow&amp;Flame and Dew&amp;Silver relationships or the story itself. Thanks for pointing that out. Do you think Snowpaw and Flamekit having an argument and drifting apart for awhile would help level it out? Because I don't plan on having Dewpaw and Silverkit's feelings for each other show until Silverkit and the other three become apprentices. But I knew it wouldn't be perfect seeing how I'm new to this kind of stuff ( as you found out in the prologue ). **

Now onto the chapter!

Chapter 5

In the past moon, Flamekit,Spottedkit, Silverkit,Muddykit, and even Petalkit grew to dislike Frostkit. The kits tried to stay away from her when possible but sometimes had to be near Frostkit when necessary. They were four moons old now and couldn't wait to become apprentices and their impatience was beginning to show.

"Dovewing!" Silverkit sighed boredly," How much longer until we become apprentices?"

Dovewing's mew sounded slightly irritated as she replyed," Two moons,Silverkit. I just told you that yesterday!" Then she mumbled to herself so the kits wouldn't hear," And the day before that and before that..."

The kits decided to go get something ftom the fresh-kill pile and lay in the sun for awhile. They even let Frostkit come which was a rare thing for them to do theses days. They perked up as they heard Bramblestar's yowl calling for a clan meeting.

'Finally! Something exciting is happening!' Flamekit thought silently to herself.

When everyone was gathered Bramblestar began.

"We are gathered here today to make two apprentices warriors!" He yowled and waited for the murmuring to die down before continuing.

"Cherrypaw and Molepaw. Please step forward," Bramblestar mewed.

The two soon-to-be warriors padded forward. They seemed calm, the only sign of their excitement and happiness was in their eyes and the twitching of their tails.

Bramblestar meowed," Starclan,these two apprentices have trained hard to learn your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Cherrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend and protect this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Cherrypaw mewed confidently," I do."

Bramblestar nodded in approval. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you will be known as Cherryfrost! Starclan honors your patience and courage."

The newly named Cherryfrost licked Bramblestar's shoulder respectively before sitting by her old mentor.

"Molepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend and protect this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

" I do," came the reply.

" Then by the powers of Starclan, I Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you will be knowN as Molewhisker! Starclan honors your courage and strength."

As Molewhisker licked Bramblestar's shoulder and went to sit by his old mentor and sister, the clan began to chant the new warriors' names.

" Cherryfrost! Molewhisker! Cherryfrost! Molewhisker!" The clan yowled to the sky then went to congratulate them.

" As by tradition, Cherryfrost and Molewhisker will hold a silent vigil and guard the camp as we all sleep!" Bramblestar yowled.

The two nodded their understanding.

"But," Bramblestar meowed loudly," I have one other announcement!"

The clan looked confused and curious as they sat back down again.

Bramblestar's eyes were alight with happiness and pride as be mewed," Our deputy and my mate, Spuirrelflight, is expecting my kits and they are due in two and a half moons!"

The clan yowled their approval at the idea of new kits. They congratulated the leader and deputy. Bramblestar and Spuirrelflight's eyes shone with pride.

" Wow! New kits!" Flamekit mewed happily.

" Yeah but too bad we won't get to see them. We'll be apprentices by then remember?" Silverkit sighed.

Flamekit stopped bouncing around as she realized this. But she quickly brightened back up.

" Oh well! We can still visit them!" Flamekit meowed.

Silverkit smiled and nodded in agreement.

Frostkit appeared with Spottedkit, Muddykit, and Petalkit slowly trailing behind her. " Hey guys," Frostkit purred, a mischevious glint in her eyes.

" What do you want, Frostkit?" Silverkit growled, tail tip flicking back and forth.

Frostkit glanced around before bringing them all together with a sweep of her tail. She whispered," I have an idea"

Now Flamekit was curious and she whispered back," What kind of idea?"

Frostkit smirked before replying," How about... We sneak out of camp."

Well that's another chapter! How about you review? Give criticism, thoughts, etc. Also what do you think about Bramblestar and Spuirrelflight having kits? I'll update soon! Don't forget to... REVIEW! (:


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! I'm really really REALLY sorry that this isn't an update! I know that a lot of you are waiting for my next update. This note is simply something that I forgot to add at the end of my last chapter. So I'd like to say thanks to thefifthmaruarder for reminding me otherwise I'd have to do it myself or say something in my next update! Ok so for Bramblestar and Spuirrelflight's kits, I plan on having them have three. So for those who would like to help name a kit, please send in the kit name and their future warrior name and a description. Please don't be upset if your kit is not used. I plan on having more kits later in the story and Book 2 so if you still want your kit used by then I promise I'll use it. Now since thefifthmaruarder was the one who reminded me about this, thefifthmaruarder gets to name one kit and it will be used without a doubt. Sorry to those who will submit kits and it won't be used right away but again I promise to use it later... So if you submit a kit put the name, future warrior name, description, and whether it'll be a tom or she-cat. Thanks! And keep a lookout for my next update! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter so without any more delay... On to the chapter!**

Chapter 6

Flamekit'a eyes widened along with Petalkit's. But Spottedkit and Muddykit looked genuinely interested. Silverkit narrowed her eyes thoughtfully.

" What are you, a mouse-brained kit with thistles in her brain?! Don't you know how much trouble we'd be in? Who knows maybe our apprentice ceremony would even be delayed!" Flamekit burst out, outraged.

Now Spottedkit and Muddykit looked doubtful though Silverkit still seemed to be thinking.

" You know," Muddykit mewed slowly," Flamekit could be right and what about the foxes and badgers the warriors always say are out there..."

Petalkit nodded in agreement and Frostkit scowled and sniffed disdainfully.

" Fine then! I'll just go alone!" Frostkit snapped, whirling around causing her tail to hit Flamekit in the jaw rather painfully.

" Yowch!" Flamekit yelped before snapping at the snowy white tail.

Frostkit snickered and began heading towards the dirtplace, a popular place for kits to sneak out.

" You stupid jealous piece of fox dung! You've always been like this since that day! And it's affecting the way we see you now!" Flamekit yowled after the pretty white she-kit.

Frostkit acknowledged the insult with a flick of her tail. Petalkit's eyes were round with worry and concern for her sister.

She shook her head and sighed. " We can't just let her go alone you guys... Even if you don't go I am. She's my sister," Petalkit whispered in defeat.

" Why not?" Flamekit retorted," If the cloud brained kit wants to go alone then let her!"

Petalkit cuffed Flamekit over the ears, causing her to whimper and lower her head shamefully.

" Fine," Flamekit huffed," I guess I'll come too."

The other kits murmured their agreement and Petalkit dipped her head in gratitude.

She lifted her head and rushed after her sister, the others quickly following.

"WAIT!" Petalkit yowled desperately, hoping her sister had not left camp yet," We'll come with you.

Frostkit popped her head from the tunnel." Come on! Took you long enough to decide!"

Flamekit stared at her in surprise." Wait so you knew we were going to come?"

Frostkit snorted in amusement." Of course I did silly mouse-brain!"

Frostkit cuffed Flamekit around the ears but not too harshly, which surprised Flamekit.

Frostkit lifted her nose in the air haughtily." Of course even without you kits I would've gone."

Flamekit fluffed up her fur indignantly but caught a gleam in Frostkit's eyes.

' Is that... Relief in her eyes?' Flamekit thought in amazement.

She was shaken from her thoughts by a light nudge from Spottedkit.

" Come on they're leaving!" He whispered urgently and padded after the others.

She nodded her head and hurried forward. Frostkit glanced around sharply before tearing a hole big enough for them to squeeze through into the bramble screen.

The kits wriggled through the hole and out into the forest. Flamekit shuffled her paws impatiently as she watched as one by one the kits' tails whisked from view. Finally, after what seemed like nine lifetimes, it was her turn and she squirmed through the hole after the other kits.

Well! * looks at work proudly * That's another chapter written and done! Tell what you think in a review why don't ya? Even if you don't, I refuse to be discouraged again though a review or two would be nice... Anyways I'm still accepting kit names, future warrior names, description, whether it's a tom or she-cat, etc. And dont forget thefifthmaruarder that you get to name one since you reminded me about the subject! And Shira the Mage I still would like to know what you think about the argument between Snow&amp;Flame. If you don't think that'll work I would be grateful for a suggestion!(: So until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Back with another chapter! **

**Shira the Mage- Thanks for telling me that the argument would work! You are one of my most loyal reviewers ( seeing how you are the only one who does ) and I appreciate being able to come back and read your reviews. I will definetely use Hazelkit and have her be a minion to Frostkit ( she's so evil MWAHAHAHA! ). I value your opinion when writing just so you know.**

**And now onto the chapter! **

Chapter 7

She strutted towards the dirt place tunnel, her strides confident. She had doubts about going alone but refused to show her.

She felt hurt as she heard Flamekit yowl at her." You stupid jealous piece of fox dung! You've been like this ever since that day! And now it's affecting the way we see you!"

She acknowledged the words with a flick of her tail but inside she felt like wailing her grief to Starclan. ' Why?! Why do they hate me so much?!' She sobbed silently in her thoughts. She kept her expression calm however as she trotted through the tunnel.

She shivered at the thought of going out alone. But she knew her softhearted sister would persuade those thistle brained kits. She smirked to herself. She soon heard the quiet whispers of her sister then the sharp retort from Flamekit.

She growled at the thought of the she-kit. 'That Dark Forest ridden piece of crowfood!' She hissed silently.

She was hiding in the shadows of the dirtplace tunnel, being extra careful not to make a single sound. She nearly yelped in pain as she accidentally brushed against the brambles of the tunnel.

She gritted her teeth instead and prayed the other kits hadn't heard the commotion. As she stole a quick glance, she felt a prickle of satisfaction to see that the others were still in a heated argument, no doubt debating whether they should join her.

Finally, after what seemed to be moons, she heard a shriek of desperation and almost felt sorry for her sister. Almost.

" Wait!" Her sister yowled," We'll come with you!"

She stepped out of the shadows to step in front of them." Come on! Took you long enough to decide!" She huffed.

" Wait," Flamekit mewed slowly," you knew we would come?"

She snorted at Flamekit in amusement." Of course silly mousebrain!"

She cuffed Flamekit lightly but decided not to be harsh in her movements for once. She noticed Flamekit look at her in surprise and nearly smiled gleefully.

' You see you piece of mouse dung? I have SOME feelings!' She thought to herself.

She quickly whisked through the tunnel, the other kits not too far behind. When every kit was there, she glanced around furtively. When she felt sure no cat was around to see them, she unsheathed her tiny, thorn-sharp claws, tearing a hole into the bramble screen. She had a flicker of pity for a swift moment for the cat who would have to patch up the hole but shook it off.

' You can't go soft!' she scolded herself under her breath.

She wriggled and writhed as she forcefully shoved herself through the jagged hole. She sat down and groomed herself as she waited for the others to come through after her. She chuckled darkly as she saw Flamekit wriggle herself through after Spottedkit.

She vowed to herself darkly,' Soon Flamekit very soon... Soon I will have my revenge for all the wrong you ever did to me! And then you shall knkw the pain I face everyday...'

Ok so that's another chapter! Sorry to those who read this and expected to see what happens when they entered the forest! But I kind of wanted to do this from a different character's point of view on things. Whoever can guess who's point of view this is from will get virtual cookies! Also I am still accepting kit OC's! There is still two openings left so come and submit your OC before all the spots are taken. But be assured your kit will more than likely appear in the story. Thanks! Don't forget to submit OC's, review, and take a guess at who's point of view this is from!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 8

Flamekit stood frozen to the the spot, her mouth gaping. The trees seemed to tower above their heads, covering the clouds that skidded by across the sky. The sun rays peeked through the widespread canopy of twigs and twisted branches, the leaves wavering lazily as the wind gently swept through them. The leaves were just turning from their luscious green to shades of orange, brown, and yellow as leaf-fall rapidly approached.

' The forest... I-it's beautiful!' Flamekit breathed in awe. The others nodded in agreement, gazing at their surroundings in stunned wonder. Aftee Frostkit got over her shock, she turned her blazing gaze on them. Flamekit felt irritation at the commanding look in her eyes and knew what was coming next.

" Come on," Frostkit ordered," let's go explore."

The kits grumbled at her quick willingness to take charge.' I knew it!' Flamekit thought angrily and was about to snap a retort but thought better if it.

Frostkit seemed to leer at Flamekit, as if she knew she was going to argue but had decided against it. Flamekit scowled and sniffed in contempt at Frostkit. Frostkit seemed not to notice.

She sniffed the air with her mouth slightly open, something the kits had learned from Snowpaw and Dewpaw. Flamekit did also but didn't detect a single scent. She saw Frostkit with a triumphant look plastered on her face. Flamekit bowed her head, ashamed at herself for not being able to pick up a scent trail like Frostkit. Flamekit had secretly felt a little respect towards the she-kit before she had let jealousy take over her heart.

Frostkit lifted her head high and pointed with her tail towards a direction." Let's go this way."

Then she vanished into the ferns and bramble bushes, pausing five fox lengths away to stare at the kits. Flamekit shrugged and leaped not so gracefully over some ferns. She heard snickering as she landed flat on her face. Flamekit shot upwards immediately, glaring at the source of the snickers.

' Of course it's Frostkit.' Flamekit hissed the name as if it was poisonous venom.

She nodded gratefully as Spottedkit helped her to her paws, using gentle gestures and murmuring comforting words as Flamekit rubbed her nose. She winced as she prodded a particularly tender spot.

" Is the forest too dangerous for the poor little kit? Does she need to go wailing back to her mommy?" Frostkit mewed in mock concern. Flamekit nearly lashed out at the arrogant she-kit.

" Of course I'm ok and I'm not a little kit!" Flamekit snarled at Frostkit.

Frostkit just curled her lip in disgust. The look in her eyes seemed to say ' No you are a little kit who needs her mother to protect her. Spottedkit stepped between the two before they could create a fight.

" Hey," Spottedkit meowed calmly but his expression was wary and alert for the first signs of aggression.

Muddykit joined his sibling." There's no need to fight just let Frostkit lead the way for once, Flamekit!" Muddykit pleaded with his bristling sister.

Flamekit opened her jaws to reply but closed them with a resounding _Snap!_

" Good. Now let's move on!" Frostkit twirled on her heels and stomped away.

Flamekit growled inwardly but followed, grumbling the whole way. Spottedkit and Muddykit looked at her in concern but the only difference was Spottedkit's glares at the white she-kit guiding them through the forest. His icy eyes were twin flames, their blue depths flickering warningly.

Flamekit felt warmth for her brother fill her and she pressed her pelt against his for a brief moment. Spottedkit gazed at her and Flamekit proceeded to give Muddykit the same treatment. Muddykit licked her on the ear, purring softly.

' I have such good brothers! If only Frostkit and Petalkit were this close,' Flamekit thought. She shook her head sadly at the opportunity Frostkit lost just by changing her behavior and motives.

The troop of kits plodded onward and soon came to a break in the territory that fell into gently sloping hills.

" This must be Windclan territory. I know that from the stories the elders told me," Frostkit gloated, puffing out her chest in pride at knowing this bit of information.

Flamekit rolled her eyes. " I'm pretty sure we all could figure that out seeing how we were there the day they told you also. So thanks for uselessly pointing that out."

Flamekit thought she saw the slightest droop of Frostkit's ears and tail but wasn't sure. The movement had seemed to pass as quickly as it had happened.

As soon as Frostkit had her back turned, Petalkit cuffed her rougly over the head, sending her sprawling. Muddykit helped her to her feet but both he and Spottedkit wore expressions of disapproval and disappointment.

" You should let her have some fun every once and while! Yout don't need to ruin all the fun for her by always grossing on her tail! LIGHTEN UP!" Petalkit hissed, almost snarling the words. After firmly scolding a shocked Flamekit, she went to comfort her sister. She murmured soothing words while Frostkit sat with her shoulders hunched and paws shaking.

Flamekit instantly felt terrible. And it only worsened.

Muddykit, who was usually calm and collective, growled," What is wrong with you? Is your brain full of thistle down?! Do you actually think that this is going to solve your conflicts with her? If anything, it'll make it WORSE!" Muddykit yowled the last word, causing Flamekit to flinch.

" Look I'm sorry but it's the truth and you know it," Muddykit sighed before going to sit by Frostkit. He laid his tail across her shoulders.

Spottedkit gazed at her sternly before meowing," I hate to say this but for once he's," Spottedkit gestures to Muddykit with a flick of his paw before continuing," right for once. I'll have to side with Frostkit on this one."

He padded to stand at Frostkit's shoulder. Flamekit stared at her paws before slowly trudging towards Frostkit.

Placing her muzzle against her ear, Flamekit whispered softly," I'm so so sorry... I didn't mean that, Frostkit. Please forgive me!" Flamekit flopped to the ground and covered her face with her paws, sobs racking her body.

She felt a presence looming over her. She sniffed and looked up, seeing Frostkit next to Flamekit with her tail curled neatly around her paws. The only thing destroying her pretty appearance was the tears streaking her face.

Flamekit saw genuine depression glittering in Frostkit's forest green gaze.

Frostkit sniffed a tear away, for once not sniffing disdainfully at Flamekit. Then Frostkit did something that truly shocked Flamekit. The white she-kit helped Flamekit to her paws, wiping away one of Flamekit's tears using her own plumy tail.

" Friends?" Frostkit offered.

" Friends," Flamekit confirmed, but she saw Frostkit's gaze darken. And she knew it would take more than time itself to amend Frostkit's invisible wounds.

**So guys! There's you newest chapter. I was writing and realized that this story needed some more of Spottedkit, Muddykit, and Petalkit so I added them to this. And isn't that nice Flamekit and Frostkit are friends... For now! (: Why am I so mean and evil to my characters? Anyways... Review, criticism, give kit OC's, etc.**

**Frostkit: I shall have my revenge, Flamekit! Mwahaha! * pulls out grenade * I have no idea how this works but I shall use it to destroy you!**

**Flamekit: Umm... Should I be scared and run?**

**Flameheart: YES YOU MOUSEBRAIN! THAT'S A GRENADE! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! * grabs all characters of story except Frostkit, who chased them with grenade ***

**Oh yeah and Shira? I'll be sure to change the name to Mossflower... Nice name by the way!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey y'all! Back with another chapter! Cookies to Shira the Mage for being my top reviewer!(::)(::)(::) And now onto the chapter**

Chapter 9

As the kits trailed through the forest, they took in all the sights and smells. They knew that by now the clan probably knew of their absence. Frostkit kept scenting the air, pausing to do so every once in a while. Soon, Flamekit began to pick up a harsh, acrid smell.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. She glimpsed similar reaction from the other kits. Frostkit seemed to shrug it off after awhile. Her strolling turned to trotting and soon the kits were racing past the trees. Frostkit seemed determined to reach her destination and did not let up the pace until the scent was so strong it was almost overwhelming.

Flamekit gagged and retched, nearly losing the contents of her stomach. She saw the kits look the same, expressions sour and twisted.

" Frostkit what's that horrible stench?" Muddykit asked, eyes watering.

Frostkit snapped at him over her shoulder." How should I know!"

" Sorr-ee!" Muddykit muttered, falling into step with Petalkit who lightly touched his shoulder with her tail tip.

Spottedkit drifted to the back of the group. Soon he was patching Flamekit pawstep for pawstep. "So," he began awkwardly and his eyes flickered to his swiftly moving paws before looking back up again," do you know what has made Frostkit go sour?"

His eyes shone with regret as she glanced sharply at her brother." Yeah I do actually. Snowpaw has a crush on me and complimented my fur about two moons ago. She overheard and is now acting like a jealous kit!" Flamekit spat distastefully.

Despite making up with the snowy kit, Flamekit still felt irritated at Frostkit. Spottedkit sighed and stopped abruptly. He stuck his tail in front of Flamekit to stop her from stumbling. Flamekit blinked her thanks before turning her head to look behind her.

To her shock and dismay, the one kit who should've been there wasn't. Silverkit was missing from the group! Flamekit moaned sadly, slumping to the ground.

Spottedkit and Muddykit rushed towards her, worry for their sister rolling off them in waves.

" What's wrong, Flamekit?" Spottedkit badgered her, sniffing her pelt frantically for a sign of any wounds.

Flamekit rose on shaky paws and spluttered," S-Si-Silverk-kit is m-missing! I cou-could have sworn s-she was just behind m-me a moment ago!"

Just as panic seized Flamekit and threatened to engulf her, they heard a twig snapped and watched as Silverkit padded into view.

" Hey guys! Sorry I lagged behind a bit! I saw something really interesting and went to inspect it..." Silverkit's cheerful mew trailed off as she saw Flamekit having a meltdown over her 'lost' sister.

" Ohhhh it's my fault! I should've paid attention!" Flamekit wailed in grief.

Silverkit trodden to her sister and nudged her softly with a delicate silver paw.

" Hey... Shhh it's alright I'm not gone see? I'm right here," Silverkit murmured in her sister's ear.

Flamekit perked up and her eyes lit up like twin suns.

" Silverkit! You're ok!" Flamekit yowled joyfully. She giggled as she tackled Silverkit onto the ground before letting her up. Flamekit's purr sounded like thunder as she rubbed her head against Silverkit's cheek.

" Look I'm sorry ok? I just saw something that's all," Silverkit reassured her sister. Flamekit nodded and gestured to Frostkit that they could continue. Frostkit muttered something under her breath about emotional kits before waving her tail in the air as a sign to move forward.

Flamekit noticed that the scent grew ever stronger and she began to get anxious. Where exactly was Frostkit leading them? Flamekit had this question nagging at her mind until Frostkit came to a halt. The kits all barged into her, causing Frostkit to squeak in surprise.

" Watch it! What do you think I am, a piece of prey for you to fight over?" Frostkit spat at the kits.

No one even flinched at her harshly spoken words. She seemed dissatisfied and sauntered past Muddykit. She purposely stomped roughly on his tail and didn't loosen her grip until he screeched in pain. Spottedkit looked about ready to launch himself at the arrogant she-kit.

He had to be held back by Petalkit and Muddykit while Flamekit checked on Muddykit's now bedraggled tail.

" You mouseheart! You could have broken his tail!" Flamekit hissed scathingly.

Frostkit pretended to act sorry about it but she wasn't a very good liar and everyone could see the teasing smirk in her movements.

' She'll need some cat to do the lying and acting like she's sorry or regretful soon enough!' the thought crossed her mind at the moment.

After the situation died down, Frostkit announced," We're here!"

The kits padded around her to gaze in horror at a gaping hole in front of her. As the kits heard a menacing, rumbling growl behind them, Frostkit mewed," Have fun!" Before scampering off.

Flamekit turned slowly, fearing she's be right about what lurked behind them. When the creature was in full view, Flamekit could see it's features. It had glinting, cruel golden eyes, sharp pointed ears, and sharp teeth. The creature snarled and bared it's teeth at the whimpering kits and the realization of what the creature was made Flamekit's heart twist in despair and horror.

' It's a fox! That no good excuse of a cat led us purposely right to a fox den and left us alone!'

DUN DUN DUNNNN! Oh no! What'll happen to them?! Find out in the next chapter! Be sure to review, criticize, put thoughts on things, submit kit OC's, etc. Bye!(:


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! Sorry this wasn't a chapter like you thought it'd be. Also sorry I left it off with a cliffhanger and didn't make this the next chapter! But I won't be updating again until I get at least 3 reviews ( not all from the same person ). If you do review, be sure to put thoughts, constructive criticism, etc. And also, I still have two open spots for Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's kits. Please submit kit OC's soon! Just don't make the name or description ridiculous ( ex: Rainbowkit- she-kit with rainbow colored fur and purple eyes ). I've only got one kit OC so far and need those 2 other ones as soon as possible! Thanks and bye!(:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Quick Note**

**Ok this is NOT an update! I still need two more reviews before I continue the story and I still need kit OC's! But for those of you who haven't read it yet, I highly suggest ' Blood Rain ' by Shira the Mage! It's a good story and worth reading! Ok well bye guys!(: * waves to everybody * Don't forget to review they are highly appreciated and your opinions are of great value to me! And if you read ' Blood Rain ' please review for Shira! Thanks and bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I know I said I wouldn't update until I got 3 reviews but I obviously am not going to get 3. I'd like to thank Shira the Mage for being the only one to review and submit a kit OC! Now, onto the chapter!**

Chapter 10

One thought crossed Flamekit's mind as the kits cowered before the fox.' That foxhearted crowfood eating she-kit led us to this fox only to leave us!'

The fox advanced towards them, taking slow steps as if it knew the kits were cornered and couldn't go anywhere. The kits had two options: the fox den where the fox would surely catch and kill them or take a chance with the fox which also meant certain death. The kits whimpered as the fox took another slow step towards them and they stepped back with each step the fox took forward.

Silverkit squeaked in alarm as her paw slipped into the hole and she scrabbled to get back out. Spottedkit gently grabbed her scruff between his teeth and helped haul her out. The fox's golden eyes glinted in cold triumph. It obviously thought the kits would be easy prey.

The fox thrust it's twitching snout towards Petalkit, who hissed in anger and fear. Unsheathing her claws, Petalkit raked her claws down the fox's nose. The fox yelped and leaped back. It's face contorted into an outraged and pained snarl.

Without warning, the fox lunged forward, aiming for Petalkit. With a squeal, Petalkit was lifted into the air.

" PETALKIT!" Flamekit screeched.

Flamekit threw herself at the fox as it violently shook Petalkit. As Flamekit nipped the fox's legs, she noticed the other kits join fox released Petalkit, flinging her across the clearing and into a fern. There was a thump followed by a groan of pain as Petalkit staggered out. Her eyes were glazed in pain and she wore a dazed expression.

Flamekit shrieked as one of the fox's claws caught the tip of her ear, tearing a thin, jagged V shape. Blood gushed from the wound and into her eyes. Flamekit shook her head to clear the blood and opened her eyes just in time to see Spottedkit hurl through the air.

He landed square on the fox's back and clutched on desperately. Flamekit gasped in horror as the fox reached its head back and grasped Spottedkit by the throat. She shrieked as Spottedkit was thrown, his wound oozing blood.

With a ferocious battle cry, she charged the fox, biting and clawing its legs. The fox whirled around as Flamekit attacked it. Flamekit gave a flying leap and landed on the fox's head. The fox stopped and began to toss its head in an attempt to throw her off.

Flamekit gritted her teeth when the fox bit down on her paw, scraping bone. Flamekit glanced at Spottedkit and, to her dismay, saw him still lying where he had fallen. A bloodcurdling scream caused Flamekit to jerk her head up. She winced at the sudden violent movement but shook it off to see who had screamed.

'NO!' Flamekit nearly wailed as she saw Silverkit on her side with a gash in her belly that was pulsing with blood by the second.

The fox yelped in triumph as it finally found Flamekit's scruff and her world turned upside down as she was jerked around.

" HELP! Anybody! Please come and help us!" She screeched as black spots crowded her vision. She knew that if somebody didn't arrive soon, she's black out and be powerless to help as her friend and siblings were brutally slaughtered. Flamekit thought she saw a pair of green eyes hidden in the brambles, glinting in dark satisfaction.

Flamekit knew who it was immediately and searched the eyes, hoping to catch even a faint glimpse of regret. She was disappointed when she saw none. The only emotions she could see were evil menace and a bloodthirst for revenge.

The eyes vanished as a steady drumming of pawsteps was heard and a patrol crashed through the bushes to confront the fox, which slackened its grip on Flamekit's scruff. She wasted no time in wrenching herself from the fox. She yowled as she felt a section of her fur rip away and faced the fox to see what seemed to be half of her pelt hanging from its mouth.

' Spiderleg, Thornclaw, Hazeltail, and Lionblaze.' Flamekit recited the names of the cats on the patrol to herself.

Petalkit and Muddykit scurried away from the fox. Flamekit joined them and inspected their wounds carefully. The kits had managed to get away with a few scratches although Petalkit had a slight limp due to a small bite in her hind leg.

Flamekit dimly saw the snarling patrol taking powered strikes with their claws at the fox before sending it away with its tail tucked between its legs, whimpering with each nip the cats gave its legs. The patrol came to a stop and watched as the fox disappeared into nonClan territory.

Flamekit saw the faint outline of a cat slumped on the ground and heard a muddled wail that sounded far off from Hazeltail. Flamekit couldn't tell who the slumped cat was but felt her strength weakening and soon ebbing away. Flamekit fell to the ground, sides heaving, before she blacked out from blood loss.

Oh no! What happened to Flamekit, Silverkit, and Spottedkit? And who was the fallen mystery cat? Find out in the next chapter! Review your thoughts, criticism, kit OC's, etc. Also who can guess who the green eyes belonged to? Take a guess in your review!(:

Oh yeah and if the guest by the name of Jade happens to read this, listen now. STOP BEING SUCH A HATER TOWARDS SHIRA! You're just jealous because you know you can't write as good a story as her! So stop insulting her! I'd like to see you come and say that to my story!): Just wanted to say that to ya. Oh and Have a good day everybody!


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back with another chapter! Now to answer some reviews!**

**Shira the Mage- No it's not him...**

**xxsuncloudxx- I will definitely use Nightkit! And thanks for your review! By the way, nice name for your OC!**

**Guest- I'll use Beetlekit! I like it! He's like a mixture of me and my brother so he'll be easy and a joy to write!**

**Now... Oh wait the disclaimer! Flamekit if you would!**

**Flamekit: Flameheart doesn't own warriors Erin Hunter does.**

**Isn't she cute? Now ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 11

Flamekit squinted against the glaring sun. Looking around, she found out she was in the medicine cat den.

' How did I get here?' she thought drowsily.

Amberpaw's face appeared in front of her and she sniffed Flamekit's pelt. When Amberpaw saw she was awake, she padded out of the den, more than likely going to fetch Jayfeather.

Flamekit yawned and glanced at the nests next to her. She was instantly on her paws when she saw who was sleeping in the nests.

'I-it's... Spottedkit and Silverkit!'

She took a step towards her littermates only to wince. She glared at her injured paw, which was wrapped in cobwebs. The memories of the fox incident came back to her in a rush and Flamekit began to feel dizzy.

She sat back down in her nest and began to glare at her bitten paw again. Flamekit decided to pass time by grooming her pelt, being careful to go around the spots covered in cobwebs and herb juice.

When she had finished, Flamekit cast anxious glances towards her siblings. She was devastated to see both of their breathing was shallow and barely noticeable. The only sign they were alive was the slight rise and fall of their tiny flanks.

Flamekit felt a tail tip on her shoulder and jumped. She looked up to see Jayfeather, his whiskers twitching in amusement.

" I know you're thinking of your littermates," he mewed softly.

" Yeah," she sighed," I'm just... Worried about them. I mean, they look half dead!"

" Well Silverkit had a few scratches and a gash in her belly. It was long but not deep enough to be life threatening. Spottedkit also had scratches and a bite mark on his tail. He also had a bite mark on his throat but he should be fine. They're both breathing that way because I gave them more poppy seeds than you to... Wait Amberpaw what does poppy seeds do?" Jayfeather questioned his apprentice, who had been listening intently.

" Poppy seeds help you to sleep and help with pain and shock," Amberpaw answered confidently.

Jayfeather nodded in approval and praised his apprentice. Then, he turned his milky blue eyes back on Flamekit. She shivered. Sometimes she swore he could really see.

" As I was saying," his voice jerked her out of her thoughts," I gave them more poppy seeds than you and the others to help them sleep better because of those wounds," Jayfeather explained and Flamekit nodded, thinking that made sense.

She hesitantly asked the question that had been on her mind." How long have I been... Out?" Flamekit finished lamely.

Jayfeather replied," It's the night you passed out so you've been sleeping since about... Sunhigh."

" Can I leave now?" She asked hopefully.

" I guess but be sure to stay off that paw!" came the muffled reply and Flamekit saw he had vanished into the crevice where he stored his herbs.

She ran from the den as fast as her wounded paw would allow and exited the den just in time to hear Bramblestar's summoning call.

" Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Most of the cats had already been in the clearing so when the remaining cats were there, Bramblestar began.

" Today, six kits snuck out of camp and stumbled upon a fox. Luckily the search patrol we sent out to find the kits found them and chased off the fox but at a terrible price. Spiderleg, who was part of the patrol, was killed defending the kits from the fox," Bramblestar mewed, his voice grave.

Flamekit was horrified and just noticed the black body lying in the clearing.

' Spiderleg was killed. Just so we could see the forest two moons early!' Flamekit thought, outraged at herself.

" For sneaking out of camp before being six moons, these kits will be confined to camp for a moon. And when they are in the clearing, a queen or warrior must know so they can be watched." Bramblestar gazed at her sternly from his spot on the Highrock. Flamekit hung her head shamefully, tears making her vision watery.

" Say your final goodbyes to Spiderleg and sit vigil with him before the elders bury him at dawn. Also, since Squirrelflight is in the nursery, I must appoint a temporary deputy. Lionblaze, do you accept the place of temporary deputy?" Bramblestar asked the golden tom.

" Yes, Bramblestar," Lionblaze answered.

" Then Lionblaze is temporary deputy. I'd like to speak with the kits who aren't too injured in my den," he finished before dismissing the cats.

Several of them headed towards Spiderleg's body and buried their noses into his cold fur. Flamekit trudged to the grieving cats and stuck her nose in his fur as well. She had never been close to the snappish tom but this was the cat who had saved her and her denmates' lives.

" Thank you, Spiderleg. May Starclan light your path," Flamekit murmured into his ear, the lavender failing to cover the terrible reek of death.

Flamekit stayed there a moment longer before going to Bramblestar's den with Petalkit, Muddykit, and a smirking Frostkit.

Awwwww! I killed off a kitty! Poor Spiderleg! Oh well he won't be the first! Oops said too much hehe. Anyway you know what I want. Reviews, thoughts, criticism, although I already have three, I'll still accept kit OC's ( don't worry to those who submitted yours will be used ), etc. Also, I plan on making a Warrior Cat Name Generator so keep a lookout for that! Ill update soon! (:


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next update!**

**Shira the Mage- Yeah poor Spiderleg but how do you know Frostkit wasn't trying to get rid of the other five? She led them there did she not? **

**Frostkit, disclaimer please?* brings out a caged Frostkit ***

**Frostkit: I'LL GET YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!**

**Me: Yeah yeah just say the disclaimer.**

**Frostkit: Grrr fine! Flameheart doesn't own warriors Erin Hunter does.**

**And onto ze chapter!**

Chapter 12

The kits mewed a greeting before entering the leader's den. Bramblestar looked at them sternly as they sat in front of him, heads down and eyes lowered. Frostkit was the only one who kept her head held high defiantly and her eyes met Bramblestar's.

" Do you realize the trouble you are in? You're lucky I didn't make your apprenticeship a moon later!" Bramblestar growled in a low voice. He seemed calm but his eyes sparked with rage and grief for his fallen warrior.

" Yes, Bramblestar," Flamekit muttered and Muddykit nodded in agreement. Frostkit simply rolled her eyes, earning a sharp cuff over her ears from Bramblestar.

" How dare you?! Do you not realize that your actions have caused the death of a loyal warrior?" Bramblestar snarled at Frostkit.

Frostkit grumbled under her breathe but gave a slight nod to show she heard.

" Now you will be confined to camp for a moon and I was informed by Jayfeather that it will take Silverkit and Spottedkit that long to recover so they will serve their moon of confinement in the medicine den," Bramblestar mewed.

He flicked his tail, signaling they could leave but called Flamekit back before she could leave the den.

" Tell me what happened," he sighed.

So Flamekit told him everything, about how Frostkit led them to the fox, their fight with the fox, and the patrol saving them.

Bramblestar listened carefully and nodded at the end.

" She probably didn't mean any of this. I'm pretty sure she just got scared and ran," he murmured uncertainly.

Flamekit nodded but knew that Frostkit probably meant for this to happen just not the death of Spiderleg. Bramblestar dismissed her and she padded from the den.

She was stopped by Frostkit, a scowl on her face.

She leaned towards Flamekit's ear and hissed," You, your siblings, and that annoying sister of mine wasn't supposed to come back alive! That should've been you dead not Spiderleg!"

Flamekit shivered and trotted towards Snowpaw only to stop short when she saw him talking and joking with Cherryfrost. Flamekit felt a twinge of jealousy. She stalked to Snowpaw's side and whispered," Can I talk to you? Alone?"

He nodded and said goodbye to Cherryfrost before going with Flamekit to a corner of camp. Flamekit whirled on Snowpaw.

" Why were you with her? I thought you liked me!" She hissed angrily.

Snowpaw looked shocked and at a loss for words before hissing back at her," Cherryfrost is my friend! Am I not allowed to have friends?"

Flamekit turned away from him and muttered," Whatever."

Snowpaw spat," Fine!" Then he walked away but his expression had a look of sadness.

Flamekit shook her head and padded towards the nursery.

**Well there's a new chapter! Tell what you think in a review! Also, do you think that argument was ok Shira? Review thoughts, criticism, kit OC's, etc. Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**There was no reviews last chapter so let's just go straight to the chapter! **

Chapter 13

It had been a full moon and the kits were no longer confined. Spottedkit and Silverkit's wounds had healed although Silverkit now had a thin scar where the gash had been. Flamekit had not spoken to Snowpaw since their argument. The kits were to become apprentices in one moon. Flamekit was taller than Frostkit, Petalkit, and her siblings but Spottedkit was taller than them all.

Flamekit sighed. There really wasn't much to do except play mossball but that was boring now. She suddenly had an idea and went to tell the other kits.

" Hey guys! How about we go ask the elders for a story?" she suggested.

They nodded their heads eagerly and Spottedkit raced to the fresh-kill pile. After sorting through the prey carefully he chose a plump squirrel sitting on the top of the pile. The kits scampered to the elders' den with the squirrel between them.

"Well hi there,young'uns," Purdy, who was the only elder, mewed. His voice rasped in his voice and Flamekit winced at how painful it sounded.

" Hi, Purdy," the kits mewed, voices muffled by the squirrel in their jaws.

" What can I do for ya?" Purdy asked, shifting in his nest.

" We want you to tell us a story!" Silverkit exclaimed.

" Yeah we even brought you a squirrel," Muddykit mewed.

Purdy rasped," Why thank you, young'uns. What is it you'd like to hear 'bout?"

The kits whispered among themselves before choosing a story." We want to hear about Firestar!"

" Firestar,eh?" Purdy mumbled taking a bite from the squirrel," Alright now gather 'round and I'll tell you a bit 'bout Firestar."

Flamekit and the others shuffled forward, eyes bright and ears pricked.

As soon as the kits were all together, Purdy began the story.

" Now when I joined the clan..."

...

" And then, Firestar and Tigerstar fought a vicious battle and Firestar killed what remained of Tigerstar. And Tigerstar can't hurt no cat no more. But after Tigerstar had gone, a lightning bolt struck the tree next to Firestar. When all the flames and smoke clearned away, Firestar's body was layin' on the ground and every cat rushed forward to find the mighty leader had died. He had struck down Tigerstar but at the cost of his last and final life. Then, his spirit lifted up from his body and went to join Starclan's ranks. Then, Bramblestar, at the time Brambleclaw, became leader," Purdy finished the story. It was now sundown and the kits had been there since sunhigh.

Silverkit and Muddykit's eyes were round as pebbles.

" Wow! So I'm related to a great leader," Flamekit breathed in amazement.

Purdy nodded." That's where you got your name from young'un."

Frostkit puffed her chest out. " I'm related to Firestar,too!"

" We know mousebrain," Flamekit grumbled, not loud enough for anybody to hear.

Spottedkit yawned." Thanks for the story Purdy but it's about time we left." The kits dipped their heads respectively before backing out of the den and padding to the nursery.

...( half moon time skip )

Flamekit was eating prey with her denmates and siblings, laughing and talking. Tensions between her and Snowpaw were still running high. Once Silverkit had questioned her about it and she had snapped a reply and stalked away.

After she was done eating, Flamekit groomed her fur. Once every hair was in place she yawned lazily and plopped down in front of the nursery. The others soon joined her and they sunned themselves, dozing and occasionally chatting quietly amongst themselves.

When they had finished napping and it was almost sunhigh, the kits sat up and began playing. Flamekit pounced on Frostkit, making her squeak in indignation.

Frostkit sat up and shouldered Flamekit off her back and growled," That was very kit-like! We're not kits anymore. We're practically apprentices!"

" Actually we won't be apprentices until half a moon," Petalkit sneered at her sister.

Frostkit glared at Petalkit, hatred and scorn in her eyes.

Suddenly, a terrible, pained screech pierced the air.

' That came from the nursery!' Flamekit thought in alarm.

Dovewing burst out of the nursery, eyes wide. She yowled," Squirrelflight is kitting!"

**What did you think? Sorry if it was a bit boring. Say your thoughts, criticism, etc. in a review! Also this is your last chance to submit kit OC's! By the way, I have made a Warrior Cat Name Generator. So why don't you try that out? Don't forget to review! Bye!(:**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 14

Jayfeather rushed from his den at Dovewing's yowl, jaws full of herbs. Amberpaw was hot on his heels and as she passed, Flamekit heard her mutter," The kits are a moon early." Amberpaw's voice was taut with worry.

' A moon early?' Flamekit thought, her heart wrenching and going out to the ginger she-cat at another painful shriek.

Bramblestar was outside the nursery pacing nervously with his tail etched his features and he winced as his mate shrieked again, her wails seeming to echo through the forest. The clan all sat together, whispering softly and glancing at the nursery.

They all hated that this was a battle that they could not help their beloved deputy fight.

' She's on her own,' Flamekit shook her head sadly before getting comfortable for the long wait.

...

It was dawn by the time Jayfeather padded from the nursery, paws dragging through the dirt wearily. Amberpaw followed, yawning in exhaustion. The two medicine cats had been up since sunhigh helping with Squirrelflight's kitting.

Flamekit let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Jayfeather and Amberpaw's eyes gleamed with satisfaction and told of good things. Bramblestar rushed towards Jayfeather and talked to him quietly before vanishing into the den at a nod from Jayfeather.

" Can we go see the kits?" Flamekit asked Dovewing as they waited for Bramblestar to exit the nursery.

Dovewing shook her head." Maybe tomorrow. I'm pretty sure Squirrelflight is tired. It was a long kitting."

Flamekit huffed but nodded.

Bramblestar soon left the nursery, a smile on his face and pride and happiness in his eyes, making them shine like stars in the dawn light.

Dovewing and Ivypool ushered the kits into the warm, comforting nursery and they settled down to sleep in the moss nests.

Hey guys! Sorry about the short chapter. I'll try making the next chapter longer. Be sure to review and this is the absolute last chance for kit OC's!


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed and also to Shira for the shout out in one of her latest ( and amazing )** **chapters! Now to answer a review!**

**Eaglestorm- I'm glad you like the story and am glad it inspired you to make your own! Please tell me when the story comes out so I can read it! I'll read it to it's last chapter. Thanks for the compliments! And I hope to get more reviews like yours!(:**

**And onto the chapter!**

Chapter 15

Sunlight streamed through the entrance of the nursery as Flamekit stretched her eyes open. Her jaws gaped in a yawn and she shook her fur. She stretched luxuriously and sat down before licking a paw, drawing it over an ear. She groomed her ginger pelt with strong, steady strokes of her pink tongue.

By the time she finished grooming her pelt thoroughly, every piece of moss cleared from her fur, her siblings had awoken along with her mother and Dovewing was trying to clean a protesting Muddykit.

" Dovewing! I can clean my own pelt!" Muddykit squeaked indignantly.

" You know," Silverkit mewed slyly," there's a reason your name starts with 'muddy'!"

Everybody purred in amusement except Muddykit, who snorted and wriggled away from Dovewing.

Flamekit remembered that Squirrelflight had kitted the day before and glanced at the nest Squirrelflight was in. Her whiskers drooped when she saw them still sleeping.

' I wish they'd hurry and wake up!' Flamekit thought in exasperation.

She didn't have to wait long. Soon, Squirrelflight was awake and began licking her kits lovingly, purring softly in content. Flamekit looked up at Dovewing, who nodded as if she knew exactly what Flamekit wanted.

Flamekit gave a little bounce of excitement and trotted as silently as she could over to Squirrelflight and her kits.

" Can I see them?" Flamekit whispered, aware that her brothers and sister, Petalkit, and Frostkit had joined her.

Squirrelflight mewed softly," Of course you can. But only one at a time,ok?"

The kits nodded in agreement and stepped back while Flamekit walked forward though Frostkit didn't seem happy about not going first. But she knew better than to act out in front of Squirrelflight.

Flamekit peered over the edge of the nest and felt her breath catch in her throat.

' They're so cute!' She thought and would have squealed had the young, day-old kits not been asleep.

Mewling softly in the nest was four kits. There was two she-kits and two toms. One of the she-kits was a small but beautiful dappled tortoiseshell. The other she-kit was gray with a plumy tail. Flamekit also noticed that the gray she-kit had white paws and underbelly, as if she had walked out into some snow.

One of the toms was a tiny, reddish-brown with darker reddish-brown flecks. The last kit was a large, sturdy looking black tom. His huge paws showed he'd grow to get even bigger.

Flamekit gazed at them once more before moving to let the others see the new kits. Petalkit and Silverkit both had the same reaction as she had. Spottedkit and Muddykit looked at them with warmth on their faces. Frostkit merely glimpsed at the kits, keeping her face expressionless and seemed uninterested in their new denmates.

Once they were done seeing the kits, Flamekit's littermates, Petalkit, and Frostkit raced outside to play in the leaves. When leaf-fall had arrived, the kits had watched as the leaves turned to shades of brown, yellow, orange, and red then drifted to the ground.

Flamekit had had much fun with the others playing with the leaves and springing into the air to bat at that as they fell into the clearing. But Flamekit stayed behind and made sure they had all gone before whisking back over to Squirrelflight's nest.

As she peeked at the kits, who were squirming and squeaking, she asked," What are their names?"

Squirrelflight nudged the black tom with her nose gently. He simply wriggled before settling down again.

" This is Nightkit," Squirrelflight mewed.

Flamekit nodded.' Good name. It suits him.'

Squirrelflight used a paw to lightly touch the reddish-brown tom with darker reddish-brown flecks. The tom let out a squeak and placed a paw on Squirrelflight's." This is Beetlekit."

Squirrelflight gestured to the gray and white she-kit." This is Stormkit."

She used her tail tip to point to the dappled tortoiseshell." And this is Mosskit."

" Their names are great," Flamekit mewed before saying goodbye and running out of the nursery to play in the leaves and enjoy the sunshine.

**Hey guys! As you can see, I decided to add a fourth kit because of a kit OC I wanted to use so I added another kit!(: To those who submitted kit OC's I hope I got the descriptions right. Eaglestorm, you didn't put a description for Stormkit but I hope you like what I did with her. Don't forget to review and put your thoughts, criticism, etc. Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys!**

**Shira the Mage- yup the kits are here yay!**

**Eaglestorm- I'm glad you liked the description I chose for Stormkit and it's fine about one of your character's names being Mosskit! Plenty other stories have had that name so your aren't stealing ideas!(:**

**Now onto the chapter!**

Chapter 16

It had been five days since Flamekit had seen Squirrelflight's kits. Their eyes had opened three days ago. Nightkit had dark green eyes, Stormkit had yellow eyes, and Mosskit had warm amber eyes. But there was something peculiar about Beetlekit's eyes.

' Well, eye,' Flamekit thought, cringing and gazing pitifully at the tom who was playing with Nightkit.

When the young kits had opened their eyes, Beetlekit had surprised them. He only had one icy blue eye. Jayfeather had checked him over and said he had simply been born that way. Squirrelflight had been deeply upset but refused to treat him differently.

It also didn't help that Beetlekit was small for a tom. Frostkit had teased him greatly about his size but had targeted the tom even more once she saw he had only one eye. However, Frostkit only did this when Stormkit, Nightkit, or Squirrelflight wasn't around.

Stormkit and Nightkit were fiercely protective of Beetlekit and they got angry when Frostkit made fun of him. Mosskit had seemed to immediately look up to Frostkit. When Flamekit and the others had shown the new kits around camp that morning, Mosskit had followed Frostkit closely.

Mosskit had joined Frostkit in teasing her brother. Flamekit nearly growled when she saw the two doing that now.

" You'll never be a warrior! You're too small and that eye will definetely not make you a warrior!" Frostkit sneered.

" Yeah!" Mosskit hissed, looking at her brother in disgust.

" I can be a warrior!" Beetlekit growled.

Flamekit had learned quickly that the tom was snappish and focused on becoming a warrior. Beetlekit mainly kept to himself and was a little quiet and tried to avoid contact with cats. Especially Mosskit and Frostkit. The little tom also had a temper if he got angry enough.

Stormkit and Nightkit were much the same. Both were very open and friendly. They had sturdy shoulders, showing they'd be great fighters some day. Also, they both loved to joke and play around a lot. The only difference was that Nightkit seemed a little uncomfortable around arguments while Stormkit didn't hesitate to give her opinion.

Flamekit watched as Nightkit flattened his ears and hissed a reply to Frostkit and Mosskit though he looked as if he wished a hole would appear in the ground and swallow him.

Flamekit nearly smirked when she saw Squirrelflight stalking towards her kits and Frostkit.' Now they'll get what they deserve!'

" Frostkit! Mosskit!" She growled," are you teasing Beetlekit again?"

Mosskit put on her innocent look." Of course not! He's my brother I'd never do that!" Mosskit purred, draping her tail across Beetlekit's shoulders. He glared at her hotly and shrugged her tail off but kept silent.

Flamekit noticed him trying to shuffle away unnoticed but was stopped by a reassuring look from Nightkit and Stormkit, who had joined her brothers moments ago.

Squirrelflight gazed at Mosskit suspiciously for a while before her expression softened." Ok. But I better not catch it happen."

" Yes,Squirrelflight," Mosskit purred sweetly.

When Squirrelflight was out of earshot, Mosskit turned on Beetlekit and opened her jaws to say a sharp reply but Beetlekit beat her to it.

" Just... Don't. I'm not in the mood for your dumb excuses," Beetlekit snapped softly before padding away with Nightkit trailing after him.

Stormkit glared at her sister." You're a terrible sister! Teasing your own brother! What kind of sister does that? Oh wait! Apparently you!" Stormkit snorted sarcastically before following her brothers.

Flamekit shook her head and walked back into the nursery. It was already dusk and she was tired. She curled down into the warm nest. Her eyes drifted shut and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

**So basically a chapter about the new kits. Next chapter will be a half moon time skip and sonething exciting is going to happen! Bye and be sure to review!(:**


	23. Chapter 23

**Let's go straight to the chapter!**

Chapter 17

( half moon time skip )

Flamekit bounced around excitedly, barely able to contain her energy.

' Today's the day!' Flamekit thought in excitement.

Flamekit, her siblings, Frostkit, and Petalkit were finally six moons and were to become apprentices at sundown. It was nearly sundown now and her pelt gleamed and looked like fire in the dying sunlight. All the kits' pelts were sleek and cleaned of every speck of dust.

Flamekit's mood was soured for an instant as she thought of Mosskit. Squirrelflight's kits were now half a moon old and full of boundless energy. Beetlekit had proved himself to be a very smart and worthy kit in the short time period.

But Mosskit had gotten even worse, helping Frostkit in teasing and causing trouble. One of their latest ideas for chaos was to put thorns in all the warriors' nests. The idea had worked. The night before when every exhausted warrior began to settle down in their nests, they got a nasty surprise.

Soon, every warrior had been yowling and racing from the den, pelts clumped with thorns. Mosskit had came up with a smooth lie, saying that she and Frostkit had been playing mossball with the moss the warriors used and that they had forgotten to check it for thorns and other things before putting it back.

It was even more convincing because Mosskit had come up with a clever plan to place blades of grass and stray leaves in the moss to make the lie seem believable. She had even pretended to sob apologetically, flinging herself to the ground and covering her face with her paws. Frostkit had quickly caught on and played along with the act.

In the end, the outraged warriors calmed down and believed the kits, instantly forgiving them. But Flamekit had watched as the twosome had snuck into the den with paws full of thorns. She also watched as they left the den snickering and empty pawed.

Flamekit was shook from her thoughts by a sharp prod by Silverkit.

" Er, can you say that again?" Flamekit asked sheepishly.

Silverkit looked at her in exasperation before mewing," We asked if you could wait to become an apprentice!"

Flamekit noticed Petalkit standing beside Silverkit and meowed," No I can't. I just can't wait!"

Flamekit leaped around her sister and friend, a skip in her steps.

" Ok ok. Calm down,Flamekit!" Petalkit purred. Her whiskers twitched in amusement.

Spottedkit and Muddykit came and joined them and they sat down in a big circle. The soon to be apprentices chatted until sundown.

" I wonder who my mentor will be," Flamekit thought aloud.

" I hope I get Birchfall as my mentor," Muddykit mewed.

Spottedkit lifted his head high." Well I bet I'll get Bramblestar as my mentor!"

Flamekit and the others nearly spluttered with laughter. Spottedkit glared at them.

" What's so funny?" Spottedkit mewed indignantly.

Silverkit pretended to think, tilting her head to the side." Well let's see here. You just said that you want Bramblestar as your mentor."

Spottedkit looked confused." Yeah so?"

" Soooooo," Silverkit meowed slowly," it'a kind of funny seeing how you want the leader as a mentor."

" Oh," Spottedkit dipped his head in embarrassment.

Petalkit opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a yowl from Bramblestar.

" Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Flamekit and the others shared excited glimpses before padding towards the Highrock.

**Hooray! Our favorite kits are becoming apprentices! Be sure to review. Bye!(:**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok I usually try to update every day but I've been busy. So some reviews!**

**Shira the Mage- YES! Mosskit is awesome to write!**

**Nightstripe- thanks! And yeah that is a wow but it made it interesting.(:**

**Helper- Yeah thanks for pointing that out I fixed it so it's now readable!**

**Now let us go ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 18

Once the whole clan was gathered, Bramblestar gazed down at the kits, who stood proudly under Highrock with pelts gleaming and heads held high.

" We are gathered here today to make six kits apprentices," Bramblestar began, eyes gleaming proudly.

The clan yowled their approval loudly. Bramblestar leaped down from Highrock and strode towards the kits until he was two tail-lengths away.

" Frostkit, step forward."

Frostkit shot a smirk at the kits and her eyes said,' I get to go first!'

Flamekit had to resist clawing the smirk off her face.

Bramblestar mewed," Frostkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Frostpaw. Blossomfall," he nodded to the tortoiseshell she-cat.

Blossomfall walked toward the newly named Frostpaw, her expression pleasantly surprised. The apprentice and mentor touched noses before going to the side. Frostpaw's eyes were alight with pride, excitement, and approval.

" Flamekit step forward."

Flamekit suddenly felt nervous as she hesitantly stepped forward.

" Until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw," Bramblestar paused and quickly looked around before continuing," Sandstorm will be your mentor."

Sandstorm padded towards her new apprentice, expression full of happiness. Flamepaw and Sandstorm touched noses lightly before going to sit near Blossomfall and Frostpaw.

Bramblestar continued the ceremony, giving Silverpaw to Graystripe, Petalpaw to Dovewing, Spottedpaw to Rosepetal, and Muddypaw to Brackenfur.

" Also two apprentices are ready to become warriors," Bramblestar meowed.

Flamepaw noticed Seedpaw and Lilypaw looked sleek and well groomed and realized this must be their warrior ceremony.

" Seedpaw, Lilypaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend and protect this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

" I do," the apprentices' voices rung around the clearing with confidence.

" Starclan, these two apprentices have trained hard to learn your noble code and I condemn them to you as warriors in their turn. Lilypaw from this moment on, you will be known as Lilyheart. Starclan honors your kindness and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Lilyheart licked his shoulder respectively and went to sit near her old mentor.

" Seedpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Seedcloud. Starclan honors your thoughtfulness and quick thinking and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

As Seedcloud licked his shoulder the clan yowled," Lilyheart! Seedcloud! Lilyheart! Seedcloud!"

Flamepaw went to congratulate the new warriors before bounding back to Sandstorm.

" Are we going to tour the territory now?" Flamepaw bounced around in anticipation.

Sandstorm'a whiskers twitched in amusement." Yes and Frostpaw and Blossomfall will be coming with us."

Flamepaw's excitement faltered." What?" She muttered, thinking she hadn't heard correctly.

" I said Frostpaw and Blossomfall are coming with us. Why?" Sandstorm gazed at her apprentice in puzzlement.

Flamepaw shook her head and grumbled," No reason."

Sandstorm looked at her in disbelief but didn't push the matter. Frostpaw and Blossomfall padded towards Flamepaw and Sandstorm and they left the camp together.

**Poor Flamepaw. Well I basically did it to her haha! Anyway umm review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! How ya doing? I know I haven't updated for a while. But I have a few things to say. Ok so is there something wrong with the story? I'm just wondering because I don't get hardly any reviews. I'd like to thank the ones who do review though. Anyways if there's something wrong with the story or there's something you'd like to see, just tell me. I'd really like some reviews guys. So if you would, please review! Bye and I'll try to update soon!(:**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry guys! Just something I forgot to add. I also meant to tell you that I will not update again ( this one doesn't count ) until I get at LEAST 4 reviews. And not all from the same person! So I won't update until I get 4 reviews. Bye guys!(:**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! I didn't get those 4 reviews but I guess 2 on this story and 1 on another of my stories will do. Now to answer some reviews!**

**Eaglestorm- thanks also I updated! And you're welcome for the review!(:**

**Shira the Mage- glad you love the story! And also, it does sound like a good idea. Before I decide though, could you tell me about Best Up-and-Coming Drama in Empress Tansy's Fanfiction: The Next Big Thing Awards in a review? I can see why you thought of this ( if it's chosen as best, my story will be noticed more) and I think it's a clever idea. But could you tell me about it in a review first?(:**

**Me: Hmmmm... * sees Mapleshade * Ummm how did you get here?**

**Mapleshade: I just did ok?!**

**Me: ok ok geez! Could you say the disclaimer though?**

**Mapleshade: No but I can claw your ears if you want?**

**Me: Don't make me get Crookedstar.**

**Mapleshade: * glares * I really hate you sometimes. Fine though. Flameheart does not own warriors Erin Hunter does. Happy now?**

**Me: Yes very much. Now onto the chapter!**

Chapter 19

Flamepaw trudged behind her mentor, scuffling her paws through the dirt and kicking up dust. Sandstorm glanced at Flamepaw over her shoulder sharply.

" Stop kicking sand all over my pelt!" Sandstorm hissed.

" Sorry," Flamepaw muttered, lowering her head.

Sandstorm sighed and stopped as they came to a towering oak tree.

" This is the Sky Oak. It's also where you will practice most of your climbing skills," Blossomfall explained to the two apprentices, her gaze flickering past Sandstorm quickly.

Sandstorm nodded her approval and Blossomfall let out a sigh of relief.

Frostpaw sniffed." Why do we have to climb trees? We're cats, not squirrels!" Frostpaw mewed under breath.

Blossomfall glared at her apprentice but said nothing. As they continued through the forest, Flamepaw and Frostpaw were shown the Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan border. Sandstorm also showed them a bush with bright red berries clinging to its branches.

" These are called deathberries. Do not eat them or they will kill you," Sandstorm mewed warningly, her tone serious.

Flamepaw dipped her head in acknowledgment and Frostpaw flicked her tail. Flamepaw breathed in deeply with her jaws parted slightly.

_' I smell... Water! And a lot of it!'_

Frostpaw must have scented it too, for her ears were pricked.

" I'll race you to it!" Frostpaw meowed before bolting away through the undergrowth.

Flamepaw raced after her, paws kicking up leaves. She heard pursuing pawsteps and knew their mentors were following. Flamepaw was a fox length away from Frostpaw. She could see her white tail.

Flamepaw let out a yowl of joy. But she skidded to a halt as she saw the water come into view. She saw Frostpaw standing in the water. Obviously she had not stopped soon enough and the white she-cat was now soaking wet.

Frostpaw's eyes flashed with a warning in them and it took all Flamepaw had not to giggle as Frostpaw padded out of the water. She noticed Sandstorm and Blossomfall standing beside her, both purring in amusement.

" This is the lake!" Sandstorm announced, sweeping her tail outward.

Flamepaw took her first real look at the large amount of water before her.

" Whoa," She breathed in amazement.

The lake was huge! Flamepaw looked to the left and saw dark line trees, shadows dappling the ground. She saw three cats patrolling that side and she sniffed the air.

_' Shadowclan.'_

Sandstorm meowed," The rule is that you must stay at least three tail-lengths away from the lake. Remember this or you'll be on a rival Clan's territory."

Then, they dashed back into the forest. Sandstorm gazed at Blossomfall when they stopped, a thoughtful look in her gaze.

" I think we've shown them the whole territory," Sandstorm mewed uncertainly.

Blossomfall hesitated for a moment before nodding in agreement." And it's only a little past sunhigh."

Sandstorm paused for a moment before she seemed to come to a decision. She trotted to a nearby tree, the others following curiously.

" We can collect moss for the elders then," Sandstorm meowed, clawing a piece of moss from the tree's bark.

Frostpaw's eyes lit up with indignation and anger." I'm not going to spend the rest of my first day as an apprentice collecting moss for the elders!" Frostpaw spat.

She spun around and got ready to speed off. Swifter than lightning, a paw flashed out and pinned her tail to the ground. She whirled around and glared coldly at the owner of the paw, Blossomfall.

" You will collect moss for the elders! They have served many moons for us and now it's time we helped them! And just for your little outburst, you can be on elder duty for a quarter moon!" Blossomfall snarled, her pelt radiating rage and her fangs bared.

Frostpaw glared at her a moment longer before lowering her eyes to her paws." Yes, Blossomfall."

Blossomfall lifted her paw from the ground." Now come over here and let Sandstorm show you how to do it right."

Sandstorm explained how they were supposed to get the moss from the tree, delicately taking a chunk with her claws for an example. Her words fell on deaf ears, however, as Frostpaw started viciously raking her claws through the moss.

She clawed pawfulls off, bringing bark and dirt with it. Flamepaw was more careful and slowly sliced pieces of moss from the tree bark. She scooped them into a neat ball when she had a good sized amount.

Blossomfall came to check on the apprentices' progress and Flamepaw nearly winced in sympathy for Frostpaw. Blossomfall stalked towards Frostpaw, amber eyes narrowed into slits.

She shoved Frostpaw roughly." That's not how you do it mouse-brain! Now do it right, or I'll make your elder duty half a moon!"

Frostpaw grumbled but began to collect the moss more carefully. Flamepaw shook her head and sighed before grabbing her bundle of moss.

...

Flamepaw, Frostpaw, and their mentors padded into camp laden with moss. They brought it to the medicine cat den. Before she left, Frostpaw snatched a chunk of the moss and whisked off towards the elders' den.

Flamepaw raised her eyes as she heard soft pawsteps. Her eyes hardened when she saw Snowpaw. He seemed awkward and shuffled his paws nervously.

" Look, I know you probably don't want to, but will you please meet me at the Sky Oak to talk?" Snowpaw whispered desperately.

Flamepaw narrowed her green eyes slightly and was about to tell him off, but she caught the pleading look in his eyes and a little bit of... Longing?

She sighed and nodded. His eyes lit up and he led her out of camp and towards the Sky Oak.

When they arrived, Snowpaw settled down into a comfortable position. His tail curled around his paws and he took a deep breath before speaking.

" Look, Flamepaw. I miss you ok? I miss talking to you, I miss being able to be beside you, and I just... Miss everything about you!" SSnowpaw's words came out in a rush and he paused.

Snowpaw whispered sadly," Can we be... Friends. Again?"

Flamepaw broke into a rumbling purr and pressed against his snowy white pelt.

" Of course we can, Snowpaw. For forever and always."

**Isn't that sweet? They're back together again! I've been wanting to do that... Anyway be sure to review! And keep a lookout for my next update! Bye!(: Also, why don't you check out ' Blood rain ' by Shira the Mage and ' heat of the blaze' by Eaglestorm? They're really good stories!(:**


	28. Chapter 28

**Onto the chapter!**

Chapter 20

" Flamepaw! Wake up!"

Flamepaw shot awake at the loud whisper. Glancing around, she spotted Sandstorm standing in the entrance to the apprentices' den.

" You're on the dawn patrol. Oh and wake up Snowpaw. He's coming also," she whispered before disappearing from the entrance.

Flamepaw gave herself a quick grooming before padding silently towards Snowpaw's nest. She shook his sleeping form gently.

" Snowpaw... Wake up. We're on the dawn patrol," Flamepaw whispered in his ear quietly.

His ear flicked as her warm breath tickled his ear fur before cracking open a single dark blue eye. He yawned and stood up, stretching and giving his fur a swift shake. He led her out of the den and toward the patrol, which consisted of Sandstorm, Birchfall, and Snowpaw's mentor,Icecloud.

They were waiting for the two apprentices by the bramble entrance, tails twitching impatiently. As Snowpaw and Flamepaw approached the patrol, Sandstorm signaled for them to leave before whisking out of camp.

_' Everything seems fine.' _

Flamepaw thought lazily, padding behind the patrol. She gazed at the brightening sky, marveling in its beauty. Snowpaw slowed down to let Flamepaw catch up and waliked beside her at Flamepaw's brisk pace.

He glanced at the sky before mewing," It's beautiful."

Flamepaw nodded in agreement. They came to the Shadowclan border and Flamepaw watched as Birchfall sniffed around suspiciously and marked the border. His head jerked up and he beckoned Sandstorm over.

Sandstorm trotted over to Birchfall, Flamepaw trailing behind uncertainly. If Sandstorm noticed her, she didn't show it. Flamepaw stared around with wide eyes. The ground was covered in fur and blood!

Inhaling deeply with her jaws parted, Flamepaw drank in the scents.

_' Rabbit... and Shadowclan!'_

Flamepaw growled angrily. How dare they come onto her territory! Birchfall seemed to think the same thing because his eyes were narrowed in pure fury.

" Those filthy fox-hearts! Coming onto our territory and stealing our prey!" Birchfall hissed, lips peeled back in an ugly snarl.

Sandstorm examined the area more closely before nodding." It seems that Shadowclan have moved their border. Flamepaw and I will go report this to Bramblestar. Icecloud, you lead and finish the pa..."

Sandstorm's words were cut off as they heard a furious yowl. The patrol spotted a group of Shadowclan cats racing towards them. They waited until the rival patrol was standing in front of them, breathing heavily from the run.

A black she-cat separated from the patrol." What are you doing on Shadowclan territory?" the she-cat tipped her head questioningly.

" Actually, last I checked this was Thunderclan territory." Sandstorm seemed calm but her eyes flared with annoyance.

A dark brown tom stepped forward." Get off our territory flea-pelts!" He spat, eyes narrowed in contempt.

The Shadowclan she-cat hissed and shoved the apprentice back towards the patrol." Stay back and let me handle this,Spikepaw."

Spikepaw grumbled something but obeyed. The she-cat turned back to the Thunderclan patrol and shot them a swift, apologetic look before turning serious again.

" As I was saying, this is Shadowclan territory now. So you need to get off our land," the she-cat mewed as if it was already decided.

Sandstorm's pale green eyes hardened and her tail lashed back and forth." Well Pinenose, if you think Thunderclan will just give you its territory then you're wrong! We won't let it happen without a fight!" Sandstorm spat, fur bristling.

Flamepaw's eyes widened._' But I haven't had any training!'_

Flamepaw relaxed a bit as Snowpaw's pelt brushed hers.

Pinenose's eyes darkened." If that's how you want it to be..." She paused before letting out a ferocious screech." Shadowclan, ATTACK!"

The rival cats came together in a shrieking battle. Flamepaw looked around wildly, fear clouding her gaze.

Sandstorm broke away and bounded toward her." Go get help!" She hissed before leaping back into the fray, wrestling with a black and gray tom.

Flamepaw gave a quick glance in Snowpaw's direction and saw him battling with Pinenose. She whipped around and raced off toward camp.

Pinenose spotted her and yowled," Spikepaw! Stop her!"

Spikepaw wriggled out from underneath Icecloud's claws and rushed towards her. Flamepaw squealed and ran harder, her paws thudding painfully against the forest floor.

She could hear Spikepaw rapidly gaining and nearly sighed in relief when she saw the camp entrance coming into view.

She burst through with a surprised and horrified Spikepaw on her paws. Warriors stared at her in shock before coming forward and pinning Spikepaw to the ground." Shadowclan... Attack... At the border... Need help!" Flamepaw panted frantically.

Bramblestar ordered Lionblaze, Berrynose, and Foxleap to come with him on a patrol to help the others.

Flamepaw raced alongside the new patrol, hoping they weren't too late. After what seemed to be moons, the patrol reached the dawn patrol and instantly leaped into battle.

Flamepaw ran into a tortoiseshell and white she-cat." Who are you?" Flamepaw gasped.

" I'm Stoatfur. And I'll make sure you remember that name!" Stoatfur snarled before running her claws down Flamepaw's cheek.

Flamepaw howled in pain and lashed out blindly, earning a hiss of pain from her opponent. Blinking open her eyes, Flamepaw saw a bead of blood welling above Stoatfur's eye.

Stoatfur growled before leaping on Flamepaw, shoving her muzzle into the dirt. Flamepaw's screams were muffled but the grainy sand. When she finally managed to lift her head, she coughed and spluttered and blinked rapidly. She shrieked and shook her head, trying in vain to rid her eyes of the dirt.

Flamepaw felt a burst of anger as she heard a laugh bubble from Stoatfur as she watched the apprentice stagger around. Flamepaw smirked as she cleared the dirt from her eyes and she reared above Stoatfur's head.

Stoatfur widened her eyes as Flamepaw came crashing down on top of her, flattening her to the ground. Flamepaw grabbed the Shadowclan cat's ear and shook her head back and forth roughly.

Stoatfur wailed and rolled, crushing Flamepaw with her weight. Flamepaw's eyes bugged out of her head.

_' I can't breathe!'_ Flamepaw thought in a panick, clawing at the ground desperately.

Stoatfur's weight vanished suddenly and she stood up shakily to see Snowpaw snarling so furiously that Flamepaw cringed away a step. His face was twisted into a snarl of pure and utter rage, fury too much to put into words.

His blue eyes were like raging flames, reaching out to burn anything within its sight with its burning gaze. That gaze was directed at Stoatfur, eyes filled with hatred as the she-cat cowered below the apprentice.

Snowpaw towered over her, claws gleaming as he lifted a paw to examine his blood-covered claws. Her eyes widened and she whimpered in fear at the rage-filled tom. Flamepaw risked a glance around. The only Shadowclan cats left were Stoatfur, Pinenose, and the black and gray tom.

The only Thunderclan cats left were herself, Snowpaw, Bramblestar, and Lionblaze, who were both battling Pinenose and the tom as a team. Flamepaw stared back in front of her.

Snowpaw shoved his face towards the she-cat." Were you trying to hurt her?"

Stoatfur's eyes flashed with fear and sudden courage." Of course I was! It's a battle isn't it?" She retorted though her eyes showed her uncertainty.

Snowpaw paused a moment before leaping on Stoatfur's back, gripping her shoulders with his thorn-sharp claws. Stoatfur gave a low wail of pain. He reached toward her ear and whispered," If you ever touch her again, you'll regret it."

Then, he raked his claws viciously against her spine, tearing out clumps of her fur. Stoatfur screeched in agony and Snowpaw gave her a last scratch to the ear before throwing her towards her territory.

" Now leave mange-pelt and never come back!" Snowpaw yowled after Stoatfur's retreating form.

Flamepaw noticed that by now all the Shadowclan cats were gone.

_' Except for Spikepaw. He's a prisoner at the camp.'_ Flamepaw thought happily.

She stood up and winced from the pain, stumbling slightly. Snowpaw rushed to her side, letting her lean on his shoulder. He gazed at her, concern in his blue eyes.

" Are you okay?" Snowpaw mewed worriedly, carefully sniffing her pelt like a concerned mother.

Flamepaw purred." Of course I am, thanks to you."

Flamepaw nuzzled him lovingly and he purred back, licking her ear. They padded back to camp together, tails entwined.

_' We won the battle and our territory is safe.'_

**Well that was a longer than normal chapter huh? Hope you enjoyed it and sorry for not updating sooner. Be sure to review and by the way, I won't update again until I get at least 3 reviews. Bye!(:**


	29. Chapter 29

**Reviews!**

**Eaglestorm- yup we're getting to the exciting stuff now!**

**Shira the Mage- thanks and I like SnowxFlame also!(:**

**Mosspaw- sure I'll use them and thanks! Also, just a little heads up but I wouldn't exactly give a hint about your age... People might read that review. Just so you know but you should see your OC's in this chapter or the next!**

**And onto the chappie!**

Chapter 21

It was three sunrises after the border skirmish. Thunderclan had safely returned Spikepaw the day before and the gathering was that night. Bramblestar was announcing who would be going now.

" These are the cats who will be attending the gathering: Lionblaze, Icecloud, Foxleap, Sandstorm, Mousewhisker, Graystripe, Blossomfall, Rosepetal, Brackenfur, Dovewing, Snowpaw, Flamepaw, Silverpaw, Frostpaw, Petalpaw, Muddypaw, and Spottedpaw!" Bramblestar yowled and dismissed the meeting.

The apprentices, except for Snowpaw, gathered together in a group though Frostpaw kept a good distance.

" We're all going to the gathering!" Silverpaw squealed excitedly.

" Yeah now all we have to do is wait," Spottedpaw agreed.

The apprentices groaned and began the long wait.

...

Flamepaw sped with the patrol alongside Snowpaw towards the gathering place. She savored the feeling of the wind rushing through her fur. Finally they reached the island. Flamepaw sniffed the air and scented Riverclan and Shadowclan.

_' So where's Windclan?'_

Flamepaw snapped out of her thoughts and fixed her gaze ahead of her. Cats were crossing a tree-bridge and it was almost her turn. Her eyes widened in fear.

Snowpaw noticed and whispered," I won't let you fall."

Flamepaw purred, reassured by Snowpaw's words. Flamepaw, other than Snowpaw who was behind her, was last to cross the tree-bridge. She took a tentative step onto the tree's rough bark and began to slowly shuffle forward. She felt herself begin to slip and her eyes widened in panick.

She unsheathed her claws and dug them into the bark, gripping it tightly. Snowpaw murmured encouragement and Flamepaw began walking forward again. Finally, she reached the end if the tree-bridge and leaped down onto the sandy shore. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Snowpaw appeared beside her. Leaning toward her he mewed," Come on and I'll introduce you to some of the other apprentices."

" Ok!" Flamepaw mewed cheerily, though it felt as if butterflies were fluttering in her belly.

A ginger tail blocked her way before she could follow. She looked up to see Sandstorm.

" Now, Flamepaw. These cats can be your friends but don't give information about the clan. Remember, they are also your enemies and might try to get information out of you," Sandstorm explained quietly.

Flamepaw nodded before bounding over to Snowpaw, who had stopped to wait patiently for her.

Snowpaw swept his blue gaze around the clearing before his eyes lit up." Come on! There's a group of apprentices that I know you'll like!"

Flamepaw padded with Snowpaw towards a group of apprentices chatting happily and her steps faltered.

_' What if they don't like me? What if I say the wrong thing? What if I say something mouse-brained? What if I embarrass myself? What if... What if...'_ Flamepaw thought nervously.

She relaxed slightly as she noticed Spottedpaw sitting with the group, a big grin on his face and his eyes shining with amusement. Snowpaw nudged her and blinked at her warmly. Taking a deep breath, Flamepaw followed the snowy white tom.

A gray and white she-cat noticed Flamepaw and gave her a welcoming smile. Flamepaw flattened her ears slightly, uncertain.

" Hello! What's your name?" The she-cat chirped cheerfully.

Flamepaw flicked her tail in surprise. Who knew rival cats could be so friendly!

_' Then again, it is a gathering.'_

" Umm... My name's Flamepaw," Flamepaw mewed softly, ducking her head in embarrassment.

The she-cat meowed," That's a cool name! My name's Perchpaw! I'm from Riverclan."

Perchpaw pointed to a pale brown tabby she-cat." And that's Grasspaw from Shadowclan."

Flamepaw dipped her head." It's nice to meet you," she mewed politely.

Grasspaw opened her mouth to say something but at that moment Windclan raced into the clearing and a gray tabby she-cat came to join them.

Upon spotting Flamepaw, the gray tabby cat asked," What's your name? I've never seen you here before. Are you new?"

" Yes I'm new and my name is Flamepaw," she replied. Flamepaw turned to her brother." And that furball over there is my brother, Spottedpaw."

The cats purred while Spottedpaw growled indignantly and glared at her.

" Cats of all clans! The Gathering shall begin now!"

The apprentices directed their gazes on the cat who had spoken, a gray she-cat with blue eyes.

" Let's go find a spot before all the good ones are taken!" Featherpaw lead the others to a spot and they settled down.

Flamepaw whispered," Hey,Snowpaw. Could you tell me who all the leaders are?"

Snowpaw nodded." Sure. The gray she-cat is Mistystar, the Riverclan leader. Her deputy is Reedwhisker. The white tom with black paws is Blackstar and his deputy is Rowanclaw. And the Windclan leader is the brown tabby tom, Onestar. His deputy is Harespring."

" Brilliant introduction, Snowpaw but be quiet!" Brackenfur hissed to the apprentice.

Mistystar stepped forward." All is well in Riverclan! Despite the leaf-bare chill, Riverclan is strong," she swept her sharp gaze around as if to prove a point," That is all."

The Riverclan leader nodded to Onestar, inviting him to go next.

" Windclan is also doing well and is strong. Leaf-bare has caused the rabbits to hide in their burrows but we have managed. I would also like to announce that Sedgewhisker has given birth to two kits. Their names are Willowkit and Swiftkit."

Yowls of congratulations rang across the clearing and Onestar waited for the cheers to die down before continuing," Also, two rogues came to our clan wishing to join and they are now Littlepaw and Birdwing!"

Flamepaw saw a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and a silver tabby she-cat looking embarrassed but proud.

The clans cheered the two names to the sky before going silent again.

Blackstar came forward next and yowled," Shadowclan is also well. Prey has become harder to come by but we will make it! I am sad to say that the elders Snaketail, Oakfur, and Whitewater have died of green-cough."

The cats bowed their heads in grief for the elders' deaths.

After allowing a few moments of silence, Blackstar continued his report." It is odd, Onestar, because two rogues have also come to our clan this leaf-bare requesting to join Shadowclan. They are Tawnyclaw and Lilystorm!"

The clans chanted the new names. Flamepaw spotted Tawnyclaw, a small tawny tom with bright green eyes, and Lilystorm, a lilac tabby with shining amber eyes. Their chests were puffed out proudly, looking a little nervous about the attention.

" Is it possible that you and Tawnyclaw knew Littlepaw and Birdwing when you were rogues?" Blackstar asked his rogue-turned-warriors once the clans grew quiet.

Lilystorm stood up." Yes, Blackstar. In fact, Tawnyclaw and I traveled with them when we were rogues. We wanted to join the clans but, as you can see, we wanted to join different clans. So we said our good-byes knowing what it would mean once we joined," Lilystorm admitted.

Blackstar nodded." Very well. Just know that if you meet in battle you must fight each other."

Onestar mewed his agreement.

" Of course, Blackstar," Lilystorm purred, Tawnyclaw agreeing.

Birdwing dipped her head respectively." Yes, Onestar."

Bramblestar strode forward." Well, Blackstar if you are done I shall begin. Thunderclan is strong and well. Despite prey being harder to find, we have managed. I would like to proudly announce that we have six new apprentices this moon!"

The clan cats began to murmur to each other.

" SIX new apprentices?!"

" Sounds like Thunderclan has a lot of apprentices now."

" Thunderclan has nine apprentices counting the six new ones right?"

" Yeah I think so."

Flamepaw shrank down to hide from the glances shot at her clan.

Bramblestar flicked his tail, commanding silence." Their names are Flamepaw, Frostpaw, Muddypaw, Spottedpaw, Petalpaw, and Silverpaw!"

The Gathering erupted into cheering. Flamepaw tried to make herself smaller, uncomfortable at having so much attention on her.

" And though they are not here, we have two new warriors, Lilyheart and Seedcloud!"

The cats began cheering again before their voices died down.

" Finally, Squirrelflight has kitted and has four kits. Their names are Stormkit, Beetlekit, Nightkit, and Mosskit!"

The clans mewed congratulations.

" That is all for Thunderclan."

The leaders called the Gathering to an end and began talking to each other quietly.

Perchpaw meowed," Looks like we get a bit of time to share tongues!"

Flamepaw was about to answer when Spottedpaw murmured," Look who's coming."

She watched as Frostpaw approached the group confidently, a smirk plastered on her face.

" Hey guys. My name is Frostpaw."

Featherpaw smiled." Well hello, Frostpaw."

Grasspaw turned to Flamepaw." Aren't you the Thunderclan apprentice Spikebana to your camp?"

" Yeah..." Flamepaw shuffled her paws in embarrassment.

She glanced up in surprise at Grasspaw's shaky purr." Well, that was awesome! I wish I could've been there to see the look on his face! Great Starclan, you should've seen his face when he came back! He was fuming!"

Flamepaw purred also." Yeah it was pretty funny. His face was so shocked! Sorta like this!"

Flamepaw mockingly made the face that Spikepaw had made when he had barged into her camp. The apprentices burst into laughter. Flamepaw staggered around.

" Oh my Starclan! I've stumbled into Thunderclan camp! Now they're all staring at me!" Flamepaw wailed, mocking Spikepaw's voice.

The apprentices rolled around laughing. They froze when they heard someone clear their throat. Flamepaw glanced up and was horrified to see Spikepaw!

" Mind if I join you?" He mewed gruffly. He had obviously heard them.

Flamepaw nodded. The apprentices chatted a while longer before the leaders called for their clans to leave.

" Bye! See you next Gathering!" Flamepaw called.

The apprentices called back a quick goodbye before bounding to their clans. Flamepaw turned to Snowpaw and they ran to the patrol. Then, they rushed from the island together.

**There's your chapter! I hope I made your cats right, Mosspaw! Please Please Please PLEASE review! I always appreciate thoughts and criticism! Until the next update! Byeeeeee!(:**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey peeps! I know I haven't updated in like forevah! REVIEWS!**

**Pawsfun- thanks!**

**Shira the Mage- he may or may not... Hehe**

**Eaglestorm- haha yeeeeah... Also I don't think I can help with the story. Sorry!):**

**Now let's go on to the long awaited CHAAAAAAAAPPPPPPTTTTTEEER!**

Chapter 22

It was a quarter moon after the gathering. Flamepaw sat outside the apprentices' den grooming her fur when Sandstorm approached her.

" Come on. We're going to learn the hunters crouch," Sandstorm meowed before padding away without making sure her apprentice was following.

Flamepaw heaved herself to her paws and scampered after her mentor. When they reached the sandy clearing, Flamepaw saw Frostpaw, Blossomfall, Silverpaw, and Graystripe already there.

Flamepaw scowled. _' Why do I always get stuck doing things with HER?'_

Frostpaw scowled back and flattened her ears slightly, eyes narrowing into cold slits. Graystripe began the training.

" Today you will learn the hunters crouch. Now watch as we demonstrate it for you," he instructed before getting into a crouch.

Flamepaw noted how he kept all his weight towards his haunches and how well balanced he was. She was snapped out of her observations by his voice.

" Now watch as I slowly inch forward. You need to keep your tail just high enough that it doesn't touch the ground," he mewed, putting a paw forward.

Sandstorm turned to us." Why do you think you need to keep your tail off the ground?"

Frostpaw answered," So that your more balanced?"

" No but good guess," Sandstorm smiled warmly at her.

Frostpaw hissed and lashed her tail angrily.

Flamepaw thought hard for a moment before meowing uncertainly," So that your tail doesn't disturb the leaves which would alert prey?"

Sandstorm nodded proudly." Very good, Flamepaw!"

Flamepaw basked in her mentor's praise until she caught Frostpaw's withering gaze. Frostpaw's green eyes sparked like green flames.

" Now practice!" Blossomfall ordered.

Flamepaw got down into a crouch and tried to balance her weight evenly. Frostpaw sloppily got into a crouch and crept forward swiftly, bumping into Flamepaw and causing her to lose her balance.

" Hey!" She snapped.

Frostpaw just snorted. Blossomfall walked up to her apprentice and cuffed her roughly over the ear.

" Stop messing around!" Blossomfall spat before stalking back to her spot.

Frostpaw hissed but tried at a better crouch. Flamepaw glared at the white cat before getting back into her crouch. The mentors came to inspect them.

" Very good but try to even yourself out a bit more, Flamepaw," Sandstorm instructed.

Flamepaw growled in frustration but nodded.

She heard a voice and looked to the side to see Blossomfall and Frostpaw.

" You've got it all wrong! Weight towards your haunches and even out the balance!" Blossomfall snarled.

Frostpaw snarled back," Well maybe I would know that if you taught me better!"

" Whatever! Don't become a warrior! See if I care," Blossomfall meowed in a dangerously low voice.

Frostpaw ducked her head and grumbled," Fine. I'll do better."

" Good," Blossomfall replied.

Graystripe shook his head." Ok. Now go out and catch a piece of prey."

Flamepaw gave a little bounce before dashing out of the clearing and away from Frostpaw. She sniffed the air and caught the scent of a squirrel. She spotted the furry creature near a tree nibbling on a nut contently.

Flamepaw got into a crouch and began to slowly stalk forward. Everything was going perfectly until a loud rustling sound came from a bush nearby. The squirrel froze and shot up the tree.

" Mouse dung!" Flamepaw growled angrily.

Her eyes widened as an elegant white she-cat stepped out of the bushes.

" Of course. Frostpaw," Flamepaw mumbled under her breath.

Frostpaw glanced at the squirrel chattering at them, as if scolding them, before turning her gaze on Flamepaw.

" Oh I'm so sorry! Did I scare away your squirrel?" Frostpaw meowed, fake concern in her eyes. But Flamepaw could hear the mockery in he voice.

Flamepaw shoved her muzzle towards Frostpaw's." Just stay away from me!" She spat then whipped around and vanished into the forest.

...

Flamepaw proudly walked into the camp with a plump shrew hanging from her jaws. Frostpaw flicked her ears in irritation as she came in with a small mouse. They put their prey on the pile before going to the apprentices den.

Frostpaw headed to the nursery where an excited Mosskit waited for her. Flamepaw was eating the shrew she caught when she heard angry hisses. Looking to the side lazily, she instantly when she saw what was happening.

Frostpaw and Mosskit were shoving Beetlekit around harshly, making him stumble and sometimes fall into the dirt. She stalked closer to hear what they were saying.

" You pathetic excuse of a cat!" Mosskit hissed, eyes shining with disgust.

" You'll never be a warrior!" Frostpaw jeered, a sneer twisting her beautiful features.

" Weak!"

" Scum!"

" Worthless!"

Suddenly, Flamepaw couldn't take it anymore. As she watched the tears fall from Beetlekit's eye, something snapped. She stomped up to Frostpaw and Mosskit and looked over them.

Mosskit took one look at the outraged apprentice and squealed in fear, amber eyes widening. Even Frostpaw cowered down slightly, eyes wary.

" What are you doing?" Flamepaw hissed softly.

Mosskit's amber eyes gleamed." We were just playing-"

" No. You weren't. I saw you," Flamepaw smirked.

" Fine! We were simply telling him about himself!" Frostpaw growled," It's none of your business anyway."

Flamepaw bristled, fur fluffing up." It is ALL of my business when you tease a kit! Your own Clanmate!"

Flamepaw breathed heavily and she paused to catch her breath before continuing," Now let me tell you about YOUR self! You are both cowards! Cowards who can only pick on cats smaller than them! Well why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

" Like yourself?" Frostpaw grinned, an evil glint in her eyes.

Flamepaw spat," Gladly if it means helping. My. CLANMATE!"

With a caterwauling battle cry, Frostpaw leaped on Flamepaw, claws outstretched. A gleeful smile was curling on her muzzle at the prospect of sinking her claws into Flamepaw's ginger pelt.

Flamepaw leaped up to meet Frostpaw in the air and soon the two were a rolling ball of screeching fur.

" I've waited a long time to do this!" Frostpaw hissed, eyes clouded with blood thirst.

She purposely clawed Beetlekit, making him shriek in pain. Flamepaw lashed out a clawed the arrogant she-cat.

" Stop!" A voice yowled.

They stopped fighting and looked towards the voice. In front of them stood Bramblestar, amber eyes flickering with rage.

" What are you doing?!" He roared.

Frostpaw flinched." I-"

" Save it. My den. Now," Bramblestar hissed before stalking to his den.

The two shared angry glares before trudging to the leader's den, feeling the other cats' hot states on their backs.

**What'd you all think? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I won't be updating this story again until after Christmas. EARLY MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! And please review! I love reviews...(:**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! Hope you had an awesome Christmas! Reviews!**

**Eaglestorm- yeah she is a brat. I made her that way... I'm so mean! Haha and yeah but it'll come true in many other ways in the next book!**

**Pawsfun- thanks! And you'll see why happens... As to how you write a fanfiction story, it's kind of complicated to explain. But you can look it up. Sorry! I'm not much help. But when you find out how I'd love to read your story!(:**

**Guest- I tried making this longer! Tell me if it's good!(:**

**Akari Kamiya- thanks and I agree! No one deserves hate reviews.**

**Now onto the chapter!**

Chapter 23

Flamepaw trailed hesitantly into Bramblestar's den, not wanting to face the brown tabby's fury. She entered the den with her head and tail low shamefully, eyes fixated on her paws, and ears flattened. Frostpaw was the complete opposite. She strode confidently into the den with her head an tail high and ears shoved forward.

Bramblestar waited for them, pacing with his tail lashing. He stopped his pacing and sat down as he noticed the two apprentices.

" Would one of you like to explain what was going on out there?" Bramblestar growled, getting right into the point.

Frostpaw meowed coolly," Well you see, Bramblestar, I saw Flamepaw bullying Beetlekit so Mosskit and I decided to do something. Beetlekit is Mosskit's brother so obviously she was angered but Flamepaw provoked us by insulting us, calling us mange-pelts."

" That's not what happened and you know it!" Flamepaw yowled angrily.

Bramblestar raised a paw warningly, signaling for Flamepaw to tell her part.

Flamepaw launched into the story." We had just gotten back from training and I was eating a shrew when I heard some noises. I saw Frostpaw and Mosskit shoving Beetlekit around and calling him things like ' worthless ' and ' scum'. So I went over when I saw Beetlekit crying and told them off but Frostpaw," she broke off to jab a paw at the white she-cat," decided to attack me instead, causing this whole mess."

Bramblestar's amber eyes were narrowed thoughtfully, his tail flicking occasionally." While your side of the argument seems to be the truth, Flamepaw, I can hardly see Mosskit making fun of her own brother. But I also don't see you teasing a helpless kit," Bramblestar mewed." However, there must be some sort of punishment for your-"

Flamepaw cut him off to add," Did I mention that Frostpaw scratched Beetlekit during the scuffle though it was clear he was at least two fox-lengths away from us?"

Bramblestar's eyes flared angrily, at Flamepaw or this new piece of information, Flamepaw did not know.

" As I was saying," Bramblestar glared at Flamepaw," there must be a punishment. You two will have to clean out the elders' den for a half moon."

Frostpaw was instantly on her paws, shoulder fur bristling." But that's not fair!" She spat," I refuse to do that!"

" You will and shall do it! And make it a moon for you!" Bramblestar spat back.

" No I won't," Frostpaw hissed.

" You will and if you talk back to your leader one more time, I'll hold back your warrior ceremony for a moon!" Bramblestar growled.

Frostpaw sat down but her fur was still bristling an her ears flicked in disapproval.

" Now leave my den," Bramblestar ordered, turning his back on them.

Flamepaw dipped her head in respect before backing out of the den, Frostpaw stomping out after her. Frostpaw whipped her tail against Flamepaw's ear, who hissed in defiance. The she-cat just padded away without a glimpse back.

Flamepaw shook her head.

_' That cat has serious problems.'_

Flamepaw shook her head one more time before heading towards the apprentices' den. Snowpaw sat beside her nest, which was next to his.

" Are you alright? I saw the whole thing. I hope Bramblestar wasn't too hard on you. What's your punishment?" Snowpaw mewed in a rush, eyes round with worry and concern.

Flamepaw purred." Yes I'm ok. He wasn't too tough. He just gave me a half moon of elder duty. A full moon to Frostpaw for talking back."

Snowpaw hissed," That crow-food eater deserved it! Always trying to get you in trouble."

" It's fine, Snowpaw, really!" Flamepaw sighed," I just want some sleep. I'm exhausted!"

Flamepaw plopped down into her nest heavily and curled into a right ball. She brought her tail around so that the tip touched her nose and sighed in contentment when she felt Snowpaw lie down beside her. His plumy tail stroked her side rhythmically, lulling her into a deep sleep.

" Sleep well my sweet. I'll be here in the morning," Snowpaw murmured into Flamepaw's ear before she drifted off to sleep.

...

Flamepaw was abruptly woken as she felt a rough kick to her ribs. Jerking her head around, she spotted Frostpaw's green eyes glaring at her.

" You got away this time. But next time, you won't be so lucky," Frostpaw whispered softly before closing her eyes.

Flamepaw shivered at the unsaid threat, causing Snowpaw to stir. He raised his head drowsily and licked her ear before falling back to sleep. Flamepaw shrugged off Frostpaw's words and fell into a troubled sleep, with a terrible dream awaiting her.

...

_In Flamepaw's dream, she was aimlessly padding around._

_' Where are my Clanmates? And Snowpaw?'_

_She was wandering around the clearing when she spotted several shapes in the near distance._

_" Dovewing! Bumblestripe! Silverpaw, Spottedpaw, Muddypaw, and Petalpaw! Snowpaw! Bramblestar! Squirrelflight! Beetlekit, Stormkit, and Nightkit!" She yowled as she regonized the cats she loved most._

_Flamepaw tried to race to their side but with each step they seemed to get farther away._

_" No! Wait come back!" She yelped in alarm._

_Then the nauseating stench hit her scent glands. She stiffened._

_Blood!_

_Flamepaw saw the whole clearing become drenched in blood. Flamepaw glanced around and gasped when she saw the many bodies of cats, her Clanmates and even cats of other clans, surrounding her. Everywhere she turned there was a mangled body, claw marks criss-crossing their pelts, eyes wide in their last moments of terror, claws extended._

_Flamepaw's loved ones stood in the center of the clearing. When they turned, Flamepaw gasped in horror. Their faces were mangled and almost beyond recognition. Their eyes were dull and lifeless and their ears were in tattered shreds._

_ Her siblings and Petalpaw opened their mouths and hissed," Why would you kill us? Why?! You killed us! Killer!"_

_That word rang in her ears._

_Killer! Killer! Killer!_

_Flamepaw flattened her ears and stammered," B-b-but I d-didn't kill you!"_

_Dovewing and Bumblestripe growled," Why would you let us suffer? Do you like to see us suffer? You cold-hearted cat!"_

_Flamepaw sunk to the ground, opening her jaws in a silent wail._

_What hurt her most was when Snowpaw stepped forward." Murderer! Why did you do this? I HATE YOU!"_

_Flamepaw covered her face with her paws, whimpering._

_The others chanted," Killer! Murderer! You killed us! Killer! Murderer! You killed us!"_

_" Nooooooooo!" Flamepaw shrieked._

_As one voice, the cats called," The frost will rage through the clans... And only the silver, spot, mud, and flame can save them!"_

_Flamepaw blinked as everything disappeared. She wiped her tear stained face with a paw and looked around. Flamepaw's eyes widened when she saw Snowpaw, whimpering and shivering. He was curled on the ground, tail wrapped around him protectively._

_She prodded him gently and he cracked open his blue eyes._

_" The frost," he rasped before the light died in his eyes._

_Flamepaw buried her nose in his fur as sobs racked her body. Her head shot up at an agonized shriek._

_" Help!"_

_Her eyes narrowed hatefully as she saw Muddypaw lying on the ground, pelt ripped to pieces and paws flailing wildly. His eyes bulged as a paw steadily pressed harder on his neck. _

_And that paw belonged to..._

_" Frostpaw," Flamepaw hissed._

_The she-cat grinned evilly before slicing Muddypaw's neck open, his paws twitching one more time before going limp._

_Flamepaw screeched and tried to lunge forward but she seemed to be stuck, her paws attached to the ground to keep her from moving._

_Frostpaw stalked towards her." Beware the frost, Flamepaw," she mewed quietly in her ear._

_Then, Frostpaw raised a paw and brought it crashing into Flamepaw's head, making everything go dark._

...

" NOOOOOOO!"

" Flamepaw! Wake up!"

Flamepaw opened her eyes and shot to her paws, lashing out in the direction of the voice.

" Ow! What was that for!" Flamepaw stopped at the familiar, indignant mew.

Snowpaw sat rubbing his nose with a paw.

" I'm sorry," Flamepaw mewed, hanging her head.

Snowpaw sighed." It's fine. What happened? You were thrashing around in your sleep."

Flamepaw glanced at her nest to see the moss thrown around everywhere.

Snowpaw's eyes softened." Was it a bad dream?" He murmured, drawing her toward him with his tail.

She buried her face in his chest." It was awful! You guys were all bloody and you kept calling me a killer and murderer. You said that you hated me," Flamepaw sobbed.

" Awww shhh. It's ok. I'll never hate you. Ok? Now come on. Let's get you to Jayfeather," he soothed her gently.

Flamepaw sniffed and nodded, allowing Snowpaw to lead her out of the den and into the cool, morning air.

Jayfeather grunted and pulled himself out of his nest as they came in." What's wrong?" He asked, sniffing Flamepaw.

" She had a bad dream," Snowpaw explained.

Jayfeather's eyes flashed irritably." So? Everyone gets bad dreams!" He snapped hotly.

" You don't get it! She's pretty shaken up!" Snowpaw growled with a lash of his tail.

" Leave," Jayfeather ordered.

Snowpaw looked like he wanted to argue but kept silent, dipping his head and leaving the den.

As soon as he left, Jayfeather turned to Flamepaw." Now, what was this dream about?"

" I-I don't really remember. All I remember is everyone I love calling me a killer and that they hate me. Oh yeah and there was something weird. They said ' the frost will rage through the clans... And only the silver, spot, mud, and flame can save them'. What's that mean," Flamepaw meowed shakily.

Jayfeather stiffened." I'll just give you some poppy seeds to help you sleep and you can go," he meowed stiffly, ignoring her question.

After eating the herbs, Flamepaw thanked Jayfeather and went back to her nest, this time sleeping without dreams disturbing her.

**So what'd you all think of that? Review your thoughts. Please? I love reviews! I also won't update until I get at least 3 reviews. Until then, bye! And remember to REVIEEEEEEEEEW!(: And why don't you check out my other story ' Saviors'?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! I'm so happy right now! I got those 3 reviews and I shall now give you the promised chapter! I'd like to thank all my reviewers. I've gotten good things about this story! Thank you everybody.(: Now Reviews!**

**Eaglestorm- haha that's funny about Frostpaw being changed! Hope you like this pretty long chapter!(: And you have to have those funny scenes and Frostpaw was the cat to do it with. Don't worry you're story is good and it is your first one! But yeah that dream freaked ME out while I wrote it! Haha! Update on your story soon!**

**Shira the Mage- yeah silly Frostpaw! By the way, thanks for the tip! I'll be sure to keep that in mind.**

**Pawsfun- thanks!(:**

**Onto the chapter!**

Chapter 24

( moon time skip )

Flamepaw sat in the clearing chatting with her siblings and Snowpaw.

" So how has your training been going?" Flamepaw asked her littermates.

Spottedpaw shrugged." Pretty good. Rosepetal is a good mentor."

" I'm really enjoying my training!" Silverpaw mewed, tail flicking in excitement.

Muddypaw murmured," Brackenfur is a great mentor. I'm learning a lot."

Flamepaw glanced at the elders' den to see Frostpaw stagger out, weighed down by a huge amount if moss. Flamepaw wrinkled her nose. Her punishment had ended half a moon ago but today was Frostpaw's last day. She trotted towards the white she-cat, aware of the mutters of her denmates.

" What is she doing?"

" Is she crazy?"

" Frostpaw will claw her ears off!"

" And her pelt! Probably will use it to line her nest!"

Flamepaw twitched her ears as she approached Frostpaw. Frostpaw set her ball of moss down and glared at her hatefully.

" What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Frostpaw snapped.

" I came to ask if you'd like some help. No need to be harsh about it," Flamepaw replied calmly.

Frostpaw seemed taken aback and looked like she was about to shoot a retort but thought better of it." Yeah sure," she mewed then muttered," but don't think this solves things between us."

" I wouldn't dream of it," Flamepaw purred, bending down to take a part of the dry, filthy moss.

As Flamepaw followed Frostpaw out of the camp to deposit the moss, she thought of all that had happened that moon. As leaf-bare came to an end, greencough had raged through Thunderclan. Sorreltail, Poppyfrost, Berrynose, Foxleap, and Petalpaw had caught greencough. No cat had died but Petalpaw had been close to it. She had also only had that terrible dream again once and had awoken screaming ' the frost!'. Frostpaw and Flamepaw hadn't been allowed to go to the gathering that moon, but Flamepaw heard from Snowpaw the news of the Clans.

(flashback)

_Flamepaw trotted towards Snowpaw as he walked into the camp and nuzzled him." Did you have fun at the gathering?" She asked._

_" Definetely," he purred, twining their tails for a moment._

_" Could you tell me what happened since I couldn't go? Please?" Flamepaw mewed sweetly, rounding her eyes in a kit-like gesture._

_Snowpaw laughed." Of course! Which Clan do you want to hear about first?"_

_" Riverclan," Flamepaw meowed._

_Snowpaw sat down." Well in Riverclan, the queen Petalfur had her kit, Runningkit."_

_" Only one?" Flamepaw mewed, astonished._

_Snowpaw nodded." Also, greencough took the lives of Minnowtail and Duskfur. And the apprentices Havenpaw, Perchpaw, and Lizardpaw became Havenwing, Perchfall, and Lizardfang."_

_" Ok so what about... Windclan?" Flamepaw mewed._

_" Windclan," Snowpaw mused," Whiskernose died of greencough and Featherpaw and Oatpaw became Feathercloud and Oatwhisker."_

_" And Shadowclan?" Flamepaw prompted._

_Snowpaw replied," Well Snowbird had her kits, Shadekit and Cloudkit. That's it."_

_" Ok well thanks. I'm going to go to sleep now," Flamepaw mewed with a yawn._

_Then she disappeared into the apprentices' den._

( end of flashback )

Flamepaw snapped out if her thoughts as she placed the bundle of moss on the ground, heading back to calm with Frostpaw. She noticed that the frost on the ground was melting away and new grass was sprouting from the ground. New-leaf was not far off.

As they entered camp, Flamepaw saw the cats all gathered with Bramblestar on Highrock. Flamepaw scampered over to sit by her siblings.

" What's going on?" Flamepaw whispered to Muddypaw.

" I don't know but it looks like Snowpaw and Dewpaw are becoming warriors," Muddypaw whispered back.

Looking towards the front, Flamepaw saw Snowpaw and Dewpaw standing there proudly with their pelts sleek and shiny. Their paws scuffled the ground in excitement.

Flamepaw jerked her head up at Bramblestar's yowl.

" These two apprentices are ready to become warriors!"

The clearing erupted into yowls of approval.

" Dewpaw step forward."

Dewpaw strode confidently towards their leader.

" Dewpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to defend and protect this clan even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar meowed.

" I do," came the sure reply.

" Then by the powers of Starclan, I Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, condemn this apprentice as a warrior in his turn. Starclan this apprentice has trained hard to learn your noble code and is now ready to become a warrior. Dewpaw, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Dewstep. Starclan honors your courage and anticipation and we welcome you as a warrior of Thunderclan." Bramblestar placed his head on Dewstep's and Dewstep licked his shoulder respectively.

" Snowpaw, step forward."

Snowpaw stepped calmly to his leader.

" Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend and protect this clan even at the cost of your life?"

Snowpaw raised his head." I do."

" Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Starclan, this apprentice has trained hard to learn your noble code and I condemn him to you as a warrior in his turn. Snowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Snowstorm. Starclan honors your bravery and kindness and we welcome you as a warrior of Thunderclan." As Bramblestar placed his head on the newly named Snowstorm's, the clan called the new warriors' names.

" Dewstep! Snowstorm! Dewstep! Snowstorm!"

Flamepaw cheered their names loudest and waited for the other cats to congratulate them before going forward.

" Congratulations you two!" Flamepaw purred.

Dewstep beamed." Thanks!" Then he went to talk to some of the other cats.

" Why didn't you tell me you were becoming a warrior?" Flamepaw mewed to Snowstorm, hurt lacing her tone.

Snowstorm licked her on the head." I wanted to surprise you," he purred.

" Alright then. You did," Flamepaw laughed.

She noticed Silverpaw talking to Dewstep and said goodbye to Snowstorm before heading to her sister.

" How are things going between you two?" Flamepaw grinned mischievously.

Silverpaw blinked in Dewstep's direction warmly." Great!"

" Okay," Flamepaw mewed.

Flamepaw padded towards Amberpaw, who had just been to congratulate her brothers." Do you wish you had your name?" Flamepaw whispered.

The medicine cat apprentice sighed." Yes but they chose their path and I chose mine. I should be getting my name soon anyways."

Then the she-cat went into the medicine den. Flamepaw shrugged and yawned. It was already dusk and Dewstep and Snowstorm were now sitting vigil. Flamepaw padded to the apprentices' den and curled into her nest, instantly falling asleep.

...

Flamepaw sniffed along the Windclan border and renewed the scent markers. It had only been a quarter moon since Snowstorm and Dewstep became warriors. Flamepaw was on the sunhigh border patrol consisting of Sandstorm, herself, and Snowstorm. She crinkled her nose in disgust as a rotting stench reached her.

" Ugh! Crowfood!" She spat.

Flamepaw sniffed around some bushes where the smell seemed strongest and recoiled as her nose brushed against fur. Reaching a paw in, she gingerly dragged a rotting thrush from the bush. She resisted the urge to vomit.

The thrush's wings were bent at odd angles and maggots squirmed around its half-eaten body. She gagged as she hesitantly gave the thrush a sniff. Hidden among the stench of rotting flesh was a hint of Windclan. Sniffing around the area, Flamepaw discovered Windclan scent on their side of the border.

" Sandstorm!" She called, causing the pale ginger she-cat to bound to her apprentice's side.

" What it is? What did you-" Sandstorm's words were cut off as she screwed her face up." Yuck! What is that smell?"

" This," Flamepaw mewed, pointing at the thrush with her tail." It's covered in Windclan scent and I found Windclan scent around here, too."

Sandstorm smelled the thrush and the surrounding area to make sure her apprentice was right." Good job, Flamepaw."

Sandstorm gestured to Snowstorm and meowed," We're going back."

Without giving Snowstorm time to ask why, she shot off towards the camp. When they arrived she immediatley went to Bramblestar's den.

" What happened?" Snowstorm asked, confusion in his blue gaze.

So Flamepaw told him quickly of what she had found and about the Windclan scent.

" Those crow-food eaters! The flea-pelts stole our prey!" He hissed angrily when she had finished.

Bramblestar emerge from the den with Sandstorm behind him." I want Sandstorm and Flamepaw to come with me to Windclan territory to talk with Onestar about this," he rumbled before racing from the camp, Sandstorm and Flamepaw close behind.

" Be careful." Flamepaw heard Snowstorm mutter as she whisked past.

She didn't have time to call back a reply so she flicked her ear, hoping he saw it. They ran through the forest until they came to the stream that marked the border.

" We'll wait here for a patrol," Bramblestar meowed and sat down, gazing into Windclan territory.

He stood as a patrol rushed to where they waited. The Windclan patrol was made up of Feathercloud, Crowfeather, Heathertail, and Crouchfoot.

" What do you want?" Crouchfoot spat as they approached.

" We wish to speak to Onestar," Bramblestar answered calmly.

Heathertail narrowed her eyes suspiciously." What for?"

" That is for Onestar only," Bramblestar mewed firmly.

" Fine. Follow us. And don't try anything," Crowfeather growled and with a sweep of his tail the Windclan warriors surrounded the Thunderclan patrol.

Flamepaw hissed in annoyance softly as she was bumped roughly by Crouchfoot and she stumbled. Feathercloud drifted to her.

" How are things in Thunderclan?" She whispered quietly.

Flamepaw grunted," Fine but out of gatherings we are enemies."

Feathercloud went back to flanking the patrol. As the Windclan camp came into view, Heathertail sped up the pace and slipped through the entrance. When they entered, Onestar was standing in the clearing, waiting for them.

The Windclan cats hissed and growled at the Thunderclan cats and Flamepaw spotted Sedgewhisker ushering her kits into the nursery.

" Aw! But we want to see the Thunderclan cats!" A golden she-kit with gray paws protested.

" Yeah!" A gray tom piped up.

" Hush and go into the nursery!" Sedgewhisker scolded her kits, eyes brimming with love for her kits.

The kits huffed but went into the nursery, stubby little tails raised high.

" What do you need?" Onestar's voice brought Flamepaw back to the situation at paw.

" My warriors found a thrush with Windclan scent on it on our territory," Bramblestar answered.

The Windclan cats yowled in outrage at his words.

Onestar hissed," My warriors have done no such thing!"

" So you're calling these two liars?" Bramblestar hissed back, fur beginning to fluff up.

" And apprentice and a warrior about to be an elder? You've got to be kidding," Onestar growled, claws tearing at the grass and fur bristling, making him look twice his size.

Sandstorm spat at the insult and Flamepaw unsheathed her claws.

" I'd rather this go peacefully, Onestar," Bramblestar urged.

" How will this go peacefully when you have accused my warriors of trespassing?" Onestar spat.

" Please, Onestar!" Bramblestar pleaded.

Onestar yowled," No! This means war!"

" Then war you shall have!" Bramblestar spat," Let's go. We're leaving."

And with the Windclan patrol escorting them from their territory, the Thunderclan cats left for the forest.

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**What'd you guys think? Yaaay! Dewstep and Snowstorm are warriors! Please review! Also, sadly this story is coming to an end soon. Probably in the next 10-20 chapters. But I'm writing Book 2 as soon as this is over. ( there will be a Book 3 too and that's where it ends ) Anyways, I need title ideas for Book 2. Only rule is that it must start with The Four. I will choose the best title idea and will tell you a chapter before this story ends who's title idea I chose! So review! And review your title ideas!(:**

**Random fact about story: only the first 5 chapters were planned. The rest was written as I thought of it.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Ok guys. Let's go straight to the chapter and I know you guys probably want an update on Allegiances so you can find that at the bottom.**

Chapter 25

As they traveled back to Thunderclan territory, Flamepaw heard rushed paw steps behind them. Bramblestar and Sandstorm must have heard them to, for they stopped to look over their shoulder. Flamepaw saw a brown tom racing toward them, the wind blowing his whiskers back.

The Windclan cats also stopped and waited while their clanmate caught up to them." Leaftail," Crowfeather meowed." What are you doing out here?"

Leaftail paused to take a breath before answering," Onestar has sent me with a message."

Flamepaw flattened her ears slightly in irritation._' Wasn't us going there good enough?'_

Bramblestar's eyes gleamed warily." What kind of message?" He asked.

" Onestar said to meet us on the border in three days for a battle."

Bramblestar nodded." We'll be there," he growled, dipping his head stiffly.

Leaftail flicked his tail and turned around, dashing back to Windclan camp. The patrol took the three Thunderclan cats to the border and waited for them to cross into their own territory.

" Guess we'll be seeing you in three days," Crowfeather growled, looking Bramblestar in the eye.

Bramblestar dipped his head again." Thank you for the escort."

Crouchfoot snorted before the cats sprang away into the grass. Flamepaw hissed quietly.

_' Arrogant tom!'_

Glancing at Sandstorm, Flamepaw saw her whiskers twitching in amusement.

She nudged Bramblestar with her shoulder." Windclan cats were always touchy, eh Bramblestar?" She joked, a purr rumbling in her throat.

Bramblestar purred in agreement. On the way to camp, Sandstorm and Bramblestar talked in hushed tones while Flamepaw followed behind them. She strained her ears forward, hoping to hear what they were saying.

" When we get back to the camp... Graystripe... Discuss battle plans... Need to train the apprentices."

Flamepaw decided to look around the forest instead of eavesdropping. She admired the greenness of the forest that new leaf had brought. It seemed like only a short time before they arrived at camp.

They were greeted with questioning mews from their clanmates.

" How did it go?"

" Did you tell those filthy rabbit chasers off?"

" Will there be a battle?"

Bramblestar yowled over the noise." I will hold a meeting soon but for now I want my senior warriors and temporary deputy to come to my den."

As the most senior warriors- Sandstorm, Graystripe, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Lionblaze and Dustpelt- followed Bramblestar to his den, Flamepaw padded to the apprentices' den where her friend and siblings were. Passing Squirrelflight, Flamepaw saw the she-cat glare after Bramblestar's disappearing tail tip.

Her eyes seemed to say _' I could've gone as deputy mouse brain!'_

Instead she just rolled her eyes and ushered her straying kits into the nursery, arousing some grumbles of protest.

" What was it like in Windclan territory!" Silverpaw mewed as soon as she sat down." I want to know every detail!"

Spottedpaw and Petalpaw nodded in agreement and Muddypaw shuffled closer a bit. Flamepaw flicked her tail, signaling for them to gather around. The apprentices crowded near Flamepaw and she noticed that Frostpaw, though she tried to do it casually, crept closer.

Flamepaw launched into her story." We waited by the border until a patrol arrived. Soon one did, consisting of Heathertail, Crouchfoot, Crowfeather, and Feathercloud.

" How is Feathercloud?" Spottedpaw interrupted.

Flamepaw shrugged." She seemed to be doing fine."

Spottedpaw gestured for her to continue.

" They took us to their camp and after hearing our accusations, Onestar declared war on us! So now, we have three days to prepare," Flamepaw meowed with a twitch of her whiskers.

Frostpaw came to sit beside Muddypaw, who glanced at her warily.

She spat," Those hate chasers will regret hunting in our territory!"

Her words sent a ripple of determined agreement through the group. Even Flamepaw flexed her claws, imagining a Windclan cat underneath her. Her ears perked up when the warriors came out of Bramblestar's den. She got to her paws when she saw Sandstorm heading toward the apprentices.

" I'm sure you've all heard about the news on Windclan," Sandstorm mewed once she reached them, staring at Flamepaw meaningfully.

Flamepaw shuffled her paws and she heard Frostpaw snicker," You're gonna get your ears clawed now!"

She glared at the white apprentice before she heard Sandstorm continue," But I wouldn't expect any apprentice to hold their tongue about such news."

Frostpaw scowled in disappointment.

" Now," Flamepaw's mentor continued," we have been told to train our apprentices to be ready for battle. You should all be honored. Bramblestar has not chosen warriors yet, but he did say he wants all of you on the battle patrol."

Spottedpaw and Silverpaw shot to their paws. Silverpaw's tail waved in excitement and Spottedpaw growled," Those flea-pelts will wish they never saw me!"

He swatted an imaginary Windclan warrior, Sandstorm's whiskers twitching in amusement. Petalpaw purred and nudged his shoulder. Muddypaw sat up straighter and Frostpaw puffed out her chest.

Flamepaw felt the excitement flutter in her belly like a sparrow, expanding to fill her chest." Our first battle!" She exclaimed.

Sandstorm nodded." Be ready to start training. It's late now but tomorrow, I expect you to be up bright and early. All of you," she added." We want you to learn as much as you can quickly so you'll be ready."

" Yes,Sandstorm," Flamepaw mewed, dipping her head respectively.

The others voiced her words, copying her motion of dipping their heads. Sandstorm blinked in approval and padded to the warriors den, tail drooping in exhaustion. Flamepaw gazed at the apprentices.

" I guess we should eat and get some rest then," she suggested, getting to her paws.

She didn't wait for a reply, going to the fresh-kill pile and choosing a thrush. Spotting Snowstorm, she went and sat beside him.

Flamepaw pushed the bird towards him slightly." Want to share? It's too big for me to finish alone," she offered, her green eyes meeting his soft, loving blue ones.

" Sure." He nuzzled her, licking her ear fondly.

Flamepaw purred as she ate, chatting happily with Snowstorm and enjoying his company. By the time they were done, the waning moon was high in the night sky. Flamepaw lay down on her back and gazed up.

" The stars are so bright tonight," she murmured sleepily, reaching a paw forward as if she could grab one of the glowing orbs.

Snowstorm lay beside her. Flamepaw breathed in his scent and snuggled into his warm fur. He turned his head to lick her cheek. He looked up at the sky.

He meowed," They really are." Then he whispered," I wish we could do this every night. Sit side by side and gaze at the stars."

Flamepaw began to answer only to be cut off by a yawn. Snowstorm purred.

" You should get some sleep," he murmured in her ear.

Flamepaw flipped onto her belly and forced herself to her paws, mewing a swift good bye before stumbling to the apprentices' den. When she went inside, she felt her paw step on something furry.

" Hey!" A drowsy voice snapped.

Flamepaw stared at Frostpaw. The she-cat's eyes were bleary but alight with tired anger." Sorry," she mumbled, stepping over the apprentice.

Frostpaw snorted and put her head on her paws, her flank rising and falling slowly as she fell back asleep. Flamepaw curled down into her nest. She swept her tail around and over her nose.

She flicked an ear as she heard Spottedpaw's loud snores but exhaustion won her over. She ignored the snores and gave way to the inky blackness of sleep.

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes Apprentice- Amberpaw

Warriors ( toms and she-cats without kits )

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom Apprentice- Silverpaw

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Apprentice- Flamepaw

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom Apprentice- Muddypaw

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes; temporary deputy

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black and white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat Apprentice- Spottedpaw

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat Apprentice- Frostpaw

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Cherryfrost- ginger she-cat

Molewhisker- brown and cream tom

Dewstep- gray tom with amber eyes

Snowstorm- white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Ivypool- silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with green eyes Apprentice- Petalpaw

Lilyheart- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Seedcloud- golden brown she-cat

Apprentices

Frostpaw- White she-cat with green eyes

Flamepaw- ginger tabby she-cat with a black tail tip and green eyes

Silverpaw- gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Muddypaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Spottedpaw- brown with ginger patches and ice blue eyes

Petalpaw- gray she-cat with white patches and sky blue eyes

Queens ( she-cats expecting or nursing kits )

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes ( mother to Bramblestar's kits: Mosskit- small but beautiful dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, Nightkit- black tom with green eyes, Beetlekit- really small reddish-brown tom with darker flecks and one icy blue eye, and Stormkit- gray she-cat with white paws and underbelly and yellow eyes )

Elders ( retired warriors )

Purdy- plump old tabby former loner

Shadowclan

Leader: Blackstar- large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

Deputy: Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Medicine cat: Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Warriors

Crowfrost- black and white tom

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Apprentice- Grasspaw

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Ferretclaw- black and gray tom Apprentice- Spikepaw

Pinenose- black she-cat

Stoatfur- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Tawnyclaw- tawny colored tom with bright green eyes

Lilystorm- lilac tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices

Grasspaw- pale brown tabby she-cat

Spikepaw- dark brown tom

Queens

Snowbird- pure white she-cat ( mother to Crowfrost's kits: Shadekit- light gray she-kit with white paws and blue eyes and Cloudkit- pure white she-kit except for a black tail tip and green eyes )

Dawnpelt- cream furred she-cat

Elders

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

Smokefoot- black tom

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Windclan

Leader: Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy: Harespring- brown and white tom

Medicine cat: Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

Warriors

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Nightcloud- black she-cat Apprentice- Hootpaw

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

Furzepelt- gray and white she-cat Apprentice- Littlepaw

Crouchfoot- ginger tom

Larkwing- pale brown tabby she-cat

Birdwing- silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

Feathercloud- gray tabby she-cat

Oatwhisker- pale brown tabby tom

Apprentices

Hootpaw- dark gray tom

Littlepaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Queens

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat ( mother to Emberfoot's kits: Willowkit-golden she-kit with gray paws with amber eyes and Swiftkit- smoky gray tom with amber eyes)

Elders

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Riverclan

Leader: Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker- black tom

Medicine cat: Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat Apprentice:Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

Warriors

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Shimmerpelt- silver she-cat

Lakeheart- gray tabby she-cat

Heronwing- dark gray and black tom

Havenwing- black and white she-cat

Perchfall- gray and white she-cat

Lizardfang- light brown tom

Apprentices

Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat; medicine cat apprentice

Queens

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Petalfur- gray and white she-cat ( mother to Mintfur's kit: Runningkit- blue gray tom with black tabby stripes and yellow eyes )

Elders

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Rushtail- light brown tabby tom

Cats outside the Clans

Smoky- muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Coriander- tortoiseshell and white she-cat who lives with Smoky

**So there's the too long awaited chapter! Sorry it took so long but I made this an extra long chapter! Please review! Bye! And don't forget to say what you think the next book to this story should be called. Rule is that it must start with ' The Four'. I've got one. Byeeeee! Review and send in title ideas!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Guess who's back from the dead? Yeah I know it's been forever buuuuuuut here's a chapter to make up for it! :3**

**Frostpaw's POV**

" Get up, Frostpaw!" A voice snarled in Frostpaw's ear.

She blinked open her eyes, looking up into a pair of cold amber eyes. Frostpaw scrambled to her paws." Hello, Mapleshade."

Mapleshade snorted." No time for greetings, kit." Her voice broke into a rough purr." I must say, I'm rather proud of you. Making it seem like Windclan stole that prey to start a war? Good job, Frostpaw."

Frostpaw stood up taller, her chest puffing with pride. She was unprepared for the sharp cuff to her head by a paw with unsheathed claws. Frostpaw fell to the ground, head reeling, and winced as a stream of blood from her ear dripped down her head and onto the mucky ground.

" You need to find your head though!" Mapleshade growled." If you keep up with the harsh attitude, aggressive behavior, and doing abnormal stuff, what will your excuse be?!"

Frostpaw shuffled her paws." Im sorry. I'll try being better," she muttered, keeping her eyes low.

" See that you do," Mapleshade meowed hotly. " Do you still remember why you're here?"

" In the Dark Forest?"

Mapleshade hissed," No. Starclan. Of course I mean the Dark Forest, you mouse-brained kit!"

Frostpaw nodded her head eagerly." So I can show Thunderclan I'm way better than _Flamepaw_!" She spat the apprentice's name out, unsheathing her claws and ripping out the dark grass.

Mapleshade's eyes gleamed with satisfaction." Yes. And what else?"

" To get revenge on the Clans!"

" Good," Mapleshade meowed. " You learn fast."

Frostpaw bounced back to her paws, tail quivering with excitement and eyes shining." So what are we practicing tonight?"

Mapleshade shook her head." Nothing."

Frostpaw's tail drooped." But why?" She mewed in disappointment.

" Until you show improvement in covering up your act in the waking world, I won't continue training you. As much as I would like to," the Dark Forest cat added gruffly, glaring in a direction over Frostpaw's head.

Frostpaw dipped her head." Very well, Mapleshade. I'll work on that and be ready to train again soon."

Mapleshade turned around, replying over her shoulder," See that you do."

When the tortoiseshell she-cat had disappeared, Frostpaw curled up on the ground and fell asleep.

_Watch your back, Flamepaw. I'm coming for you, and you'll soon regret you even knew the name Frostpaw!_

**So I know it's majorly short, but there's a little surprise pov from Frostpaw! Next update coming really soon! Reviews maybe? Pretty pwease? :3**


End file.
